


The Cycle of Debt

by kiatro45



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I guess it's becoming a bit of a thriller now???, Like One stab wound so far, Plants being loved, Romance, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatro45/pseuds/kiatro45
Summary: Tora agreed to water Poppy plants while she was gone for a week. He hadn't agreed to taking care of her after she saved Quincy, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Once she's better... He'll find the one responsible.  Even if Tora finds more than one rat that he has to deal with.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 85
Kudos: 191





	1. The First Debt

**Author's Note:**

> All characters were created by Lilydusk author of Midnight Poppyland. 
> 
> I have also always imagined Quincy using they/them pronouns, which is reflected in my story.

“Where the fuck did she say the fuckin’ watering can was?” Tora asked, hand scratching his head, looking around the apartment hoping that it would give him Poppy’s secrets. He couldn’t fuck up. This is the first time she trusted him with a living thing… if plants were considered living things. To him they were occasionally green, but once his back is turned, instantly brown. Video games were his speciality, driving was his specialty, protecting the princess and hamster were his speciality. Keeping a plant alive...remains to be seen. Worse, she has more than one. Should have moved to a greenhouse if she had wanted to keep this many plants. 

It’s not his fault that he was only half listening to her instructions. She shouldn’t have been trying to talk to him with a blush on her face; that caused him to think of teasing remarks. Shit, if he didn’t want to mess this up, then he better start looking. It was outside already filled, ready for the first plants on the balcony. He gave them one, two, three passes, hesitated in indecision, then added one more for good measure. Half of the water remaining, should be enough for the indoor plants. Great, he thought this should only take fifteen minutes tops. She had said they would only need to be watered once while she was gone. She watered before she left, and promised to be back before they needed to be watered again. He wants to do something nice though, he figured he could come a day earlier, water them to try and keep them alive, and maybe come back the day of, to make a meal. He stops. Take out, definitely take out. She deserved more pampering, especially since he had a feeling that Bobby was looking after the princess, instead of enjoying herself.

The princess had convinced the entirety of Giant Goldfish Publishing to go on a writer’s retreat with them, to celebrate the success of their first novel “Song of a Siren’s Seduction.” Something about a pirate who might be a siren… Tora does not remember, once Quincy signed on to Bobby’s publishing company, he did not have to pay attention anymore. Though there was still some late night beta reading. Bobby had really stepped up and was in Quincy’s apartment more often than Tora was. Recently it has gotten to the point where Tora would just hang around, hoping that a beta reading was going to happen soon. On days that Bobby came over he would wait until it was after 10pm, he would interrupt Quincy saying that Poppy has to go to work tomorrow; there were other authors that required her attention besides her. In normal Quincy fashion, they would gasp at how late it was and where the time had gone. Of course she is welcome to the stay the night, she would politely refuse, and would get ready to call a cab. Quincy would, of course, say that “Tora will drive you, it’s too late for a cab, and the road is treacherous for them.” She would hesitate, and Tora would take her bag and glance over his shoulder at her as he went to grab his keys. 

That had been the first few weeks of the beta readings. If Tora knew ahead of time that it was going to be a beta reading night, he would go grab take out from Alice’s; making sure to grab the sashimi that she seemed to really like before. He would try and get to Quincy’s after they had already started, both focusing on the story being laid out. If he was quiet enough he could lay out the food on the coffee table and Quincy would start eating without breaking concentration and Poppy would seemingly follow. Tora smirked, remembering the very delicate dance he would have to master the steps of in order to make sure Poppy would have a good meal at least two to three times a week. If she noticed him coming in, she would make a big deal about passing out the dishes, making sure that Tora and Quincy would have massive portions, and she would only have a small bowl. Those days were frustrating, he would try and spoon his portions into her bowl when she would not notice. Which seemed to only work less than 30% of the time. 

Recently, with Quincy’s novel debuting soon, they have been working later and later at Quincy’s to go over edits, last minute beta reads, then doing edits that same night. Made it much easier to sneak in and feed her. Last couple of times Bobby had even asked him for a ride to her place, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. Those were Tora’s favorite days. He would, of course tease her a bit, before grabbing her bag and then grab her hand to guide her to his car. Opening up the car door for her as she settles in, hugging her bag to her chest, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The first time that had happened, he started the car, and turned up the heat, but he had not shifted into drive yet. He could only stare at her. There were new dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed a little paler than before. He put his hand on her forehead and she seemed to be a normal temperature, maybe a little colder. As he was pulling his hand away she latched onto his wrist.

“That feels nice,” she mumbles, face heating up as she says it. “Would you mind holding hands for a bit? My hands are cold.”

Tora nodded and slid his hand down to hers that was resting on her bag. She held his hand with both of hers, and man they were so cold. 

“Thanks Tora” she mumbled and a quick glance let him know that she was asleep. 

This happened the last couple of times. The writing session would get so late that she would fall asleep in Tora’s car, holding his hand for warmth. It caused his heart to flutter, she’s become so comfortable around him that she could sleep, holding his hand. 

The last ride for a while, according to Quincy, Poppy had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten in Tora’s car. He automatically reached to hold her hand, and her cute, little hamster hand held his in return. Tora drove as carefully as he knew how, taking turns as softly as possible. Once he was in front of her building, he waved to Gyu who gave him a nod and let him in. He detached his hand from hers, she scrunched up her face a bit but didn’t wake up. Tora parked his car in front of her building door, got out and opened her door. 

“Bobby, hey Bobby,” Tora said softly, “we’re here.”

“Five more minutes,” came the seemingly automatic reply.

“Ain’t got five minutes.”

Knowing that he was going to get an earful for it later, Tora grabbed the keys from her bag with the avocado plushie, and located the front door key. 

“Last chance to walk up on your own, sweetheart.”

Poppy had mumbled incoherently and waved her hand dismissively. 

“Alright, I gave you a chance.” Tora gently unbuckled the seatbelt, and put his arms under her legs and behind her back. As he straightens, making sure that her head is able to rest against him and her bag remains in her lap, she nuzzles closer to him.

“Mmm smells nice.” she sleepily mumbled. Tora’s face became hot, unsure if it’s from the exertion or what seemed to be a compliment from the hamster. Though she seemed even lighter than before, when she had fallen from the tree. He frowned, I’ll have to get her to eat more, he thought. Tora was able to open the door and get through the door without hitting Poppy at all. Climbed the three flights of stairs, and found her apartment key, it had a strawberry on it. Damn, she really likes strawberries. Shifted her weight to be able to use one of his hands to open the door, and sidestepped inside the apartment. The wet soil smell permeated the apartment, looking around it appears that Poppy had gotten at least three more plants that he could see. 

“Starting your own fuckin’ greenhouse huh?” Tora mumbled under his breath, putting her bag on the coffee table and going to open her bedroom door. There were clothes everywhere, with her laptop still playing some form of music softly in the corner. Tora frowned, this didn’t seem normal for Poppy and hoped that as soon as Quincy finished their fucking novel; she could have a rest with a few good meals. Hopefully with him, but who knows. Tora gently placed Poppy’s head on her pillows and as he was lowering her feet, took off her shoes and put them on the floor by her bed. He noticed that there was an electric blanket attached to her comforter. As he placed the comforter over her, he located the cable and turned it on for 1 hour; figuring she could not catch fire in an hour and he wanted to make sure she stayed warm. 

Tora went to the laptop to turn off the music, he noticed some familiar fabric. He grabbed his superman sweater out from in front of the laptop, amazed that she still had it. And it seemed to have been washed recently, it smelled like her, he thought as he sniffed. Sweet, strawberries. He smirked, knowing how comfortable the sweater is, especially for someone who is too small to wear it properly. He remembered that he had an extra bottle of his cologne, the cheap shit that Quincy gave him every holiday in his car. 

“Sorry Bobby, I’m going to borrow this for a sec.” 

He grabbed her keys, locked the door behind him and bounded down the stairs. Arriving at the car, he looked in the glove compartment and the center console. Nothing, starting to look a little more frantically he found a near empty bottle shoved under the driver seat. Glad that there was a little left, he spritzed the sweater once twice, and one more for good measure; and rubbed the sweater together to hopefully disperse the scent. Satisfied with his handiwork, he goes back inside. 

Placing the sweater on top of the comforter so that the hood would be close to her, she had reached out and grabbed it, snuggling closer. Tora blushed and flashed a single dimple smile at her, glad that she seemed to like his sweater so much. Looking at the time there was 10 more minutes left of the electric blanket, since Bobby didn’t appear to be on fire, he figured he could head out. He sent a quick text to Bobby’s phone explaining that he tried to wake her up, but since she refused he carried her up to her room. He sent another saying that her apartment key is going to be by the door, but he’s going to try and shove it as far into her apartment as possible. Satisfied with the texts he turns to her one more time. 

“Damn, you’re so cute” Poppy seemed to snuggle closer to his sweater when he spoke. He couldn’t help it, he hovered over her for one second and before he could lose his nerve; kissed her on the forehead. 

Tora turned and booked it out of there. Once outside locking the door behind him, then practically throwing the key under the door; running downstairs and driving away.

After the door shut, Poppy opened her eyes, with a small smile, dragged the sweater under the covers, and snuggled even closer wishing that the owner had stayed instead. 

  
  


Once the novel had finished, Quincy took everyone in the publishing company out to a ski resort. Tora was supposed to come along, but Vincent had been more demanding of late, and Quincy thought it was better to not anger their father by denying him access to his favorite person. Quincy’s fucking words. The day that Quincy announced that the next week was a mandatory rest week and writer’s retreat for him. Poppy had asked Tora to water her plants once while she was gone, since Eredene was coming with her and the landlady had left to visit her grandkids. He texted, of course, but he counts it as a favor and will think of a suitable reward when they get back. She took a few hours to respond to that one and asked if he was going to drop Quincy off at the publishing company. Quincy had ordered a car to take them all to the resort together. Tora thought for a minute, who the fuck is going to drive. He said he’d drop him off 20 minutes early so they could talk. 

Day of departure arrived and Quincy was being a fucking princess again, complaining about why did they have to wake up at 5am if they weren’t meeting the car until 8. Tora mumbled something about getting food for the trip, and breakfast for the crew. Tora drove the sleeping Quincy to the Ares bakery, but not before making a quick detour to place an order for later in the month in the building next door. Tora grabbed a variety of donuts and bagels from the bakery with all kinds of fixings, hoping that Poppy will eat a little more. He counted making sure that everyone could have four bagels. Tora asked if the baker had the same pastry he purchased last time, and luckily the baker had three left. Tora bought all three and separated them from the others, to make sure that Poppy would get these and not fucking Jacob, whoever the fuck that was. 

By the time his impromptu errands, driving to the meeting spot and Poppy was the first one there. Tora made sure to park legally this time, flicked Quincy awake and got out of the car. Poppy had been finishing something up on her phone before looking up and smiling at Tora and Quincy. 

“I’m really excited for this Quincy,” bouncing up from her seat and heading over. “I’ve never been skiing before and cannot wait to learn.” She snuck a quick glance at Tora and blushed. “Ah Tora, Ummm so about my plants.” Switching to a more comfortable topic she looked Tora straight in the eye, and held out her keys. “I watered them before I left, and I should be back before they need to be watered again. So if you could come over around Wednesday, that would be great. The watering can…” Tora was no longer listening to what she was saying, but taking in her voice and the blush. 

“Blushing, cause you’re afraid I’ll find the raunchy book collection you have? With the spines facing away?” Grabbing her keys, Tora couldn’t help saying “I will make sure that the wild erotica reading party is done right before you get back.” That earned him a smack from Quincy. 

“Don’t be throwing any parties that I can’t attend.” Quincy admonished, “Plus no offence to Poppy darling, but she lives in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. No one would come anyway.” 

Tora shrugged and glanced at the street to see a limo pull up. 

“Jesus fucking christ Quincy, you’re going skiing not to a fucking dance, why the fuck did you spring for a limo.”

“I demand to travel in luxury after working hard,” Quincy shrugged moving toward the car to grab their bags, “And maybe everyone else would like that as well.” He threw over his shoulder. 

“Tch” Tora turned back to Poppy grabbing the Ares bakery bag out from his pocket. “Don’t worry about your plants Bobby, I think it takes longer than a week to kill them. Also, I got you some more of those almost fudge biscuits you seemed to like. There’s three of them, and you better not share with that fucker Jacob.” Tora says, glaring at the two male coworkers that had showed up. “They both look like fuckers, don’t give it to either of them, you’ve gotten too thin.” 

“Thank you Tora,” Poppy mumbled, blushing, already eating one of the pastries. “I’m sorry that work is preventing you from coming along.”

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t get hurt and don’t take shit from the others.” 

“Right, Quincy said that there’s no service up where we’re going, but I have a spare set of keys if I can’t get a hold of you before I come back. Plus the guard has a spare key to get, so I can at least get into the building.” Poppy took a step closer, gently placing her hand on Tora’s arm, “Thank you for taking care of me the past few weeks, I might owe you two favors after this.” 

Tora placed his hand over hers. “I like the sound of-”

“POPPY LET’S GET GOING!!! THE LIMO AWAITS” Eredene screams from the limo, both her and Quincy sticking out of the moonroof, with a bottle of champagne. 

“That’s my cue,” looking slightly disappointed, she squeezes Tora’s arm. “I’ll text you when I can.” Hefting her backpack, she walks to the limo, to the cheers of the publishing company. As the limo pulls out, Poppy pulls herself up through the moonroof and waves enthusiastically to Tora. Tora lifts a hand in answer, and when the limo turns Poppy seems to have fallen and dropped back into the limo. Shaking his head he slowly moves back to his car. It’s going to be a long week, and he had plants to try and keep alive. 

  
  


Tora decided on Saturday to come back to water the plants one more time before Poppy came back tomorrow. He found the watering can where he left it and put a dash, whatever the fuck that meant, of plant food into the water. He hadn’t heard from Poppy and Quincy since they left on Sunday morning. But Poppy was kind enough to let him know that they didn’t have service. The fucking kicker was, that Vincent had not given him a job this entire week. Kept kicking himself that he could have gone with, but he had to be at Vincent’s beck and call. That would hopefully change. As he finished watering the balcony plants and refilled the watering can for the indoor plants he swore he heard Quincy outside. He had been off in his own world which can be dangerous, but he felt so comfortable at Poppy’s apartment that he was making mistakes. He shut off his music on his phone and definitely heard Quincy, speaking frantically. 

“Thank God we came back early, I’ll be the one to tell Tora, you just focus on resting. I swear to God ,Poppy darling I'm so sorry. I hope that you will still want to work with me. Again, I’ll call Tora tomorrow when he’s supposed to pick me up and let him know. Do you have your keys on you Poppy dear? Oh good. Now who are we not going to tell?”

“Tora” Poppy giggled, higher pitched than normal.

With that Tora opened the door with enough force that it bounced back and left a sizable dent in the wall. 

“Oh dear.”

“Hey Quincy, look I got an automatic door.” 

Once the door opens up, Quincy has started sweating profusely, carrying Poppy in an eerily similar way that Tora had carried Poppy just last week. The only difference being that Poppy’s face had bruises, a split lip, a black eye, abrasions on her chin, and a bandage on her nose. With bodyguard mode on, he continues to assess the situation as he can see it. There is a cast on her right forearm covering up to her hand, the arm in a sling. Bandages visible where her shirt has ridden up, and a full leg cast on her left leg.

“What the fuck happened?”


	2. The Second Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are the product of Lilydusk's imagination, may they always have inspiration. 
> 
> Once again, I believe that Quincy is non binary and my writing reflects that. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the reviews about adjusting the format! I'm still new to AO3 and hope this reads more smoothly! I hope that the layout makes it a little easier to read.

Quincy likes to get what they want. They wanted to be a writer since they were a kid, now they’re a writer. Quincy wanted revenge against their old publishing company for plagiarizing their work. They got Tora to help them take care of that. They wanted to take their new publishing company and new friends out for a relaxing getaway, then dammit they were going to do it. Cordy had mentioned a ski resort that was a few hours out, away from distractions, full service bar, and a masseuse on retainer. Cordy was able to convince the owner of the resort to give a significant discount to appease the publication company, who insisted on paying for the trip. Quincy demanded to be in charge of transportation. At least they were going to arrive in style. Too bad that Tora couldn’t come, Dad had been very demanding of Tora lately and we couldn’t risk taking Tora away for a week. 

That being said, Quincy refused to be too downhearted on what should be a relaxing getaway. They wanted appreciation for being one of the best decisions they have made in a while. Sure, the money would be a little while to come in, but they were able to live a very comfortable life for a while. And would still be able to pay Tora a bit out of pocket.

Getting everyone to leave on time was exhausting, one would think deadlines meant something to these publishers and editors. Quincy had seen all the paperwork that Poppy, Jacob, and Gil had brought with them in the limo and promptly confiscated everything once they reached the resort. 

“Ah ah ah,” Quincy tsked waving the folders around. “This is supposed to be a vacation, and as your awe-inspiring, fantastic author, I demand that everyone relaxes. I even allowed those of you who were so inclined to get an extra 4 hours of work done.” Turning to the bellhop they ask “Can you be a dear and pop these very important documents into the resort safe?” The bellhop nods “Thanks love,” Quincy said slipping a bill on top of the papers. “And make sure none of my fine colleagues are able to get to them until we leave?” 

“Right” Erdene says, rubbing her hands together, “I know that even though we got amazing deals on this resort, they had only two rooms available on short notice, but both are suites so we should be very comfortable. That being said, obviously Poppy and I will take one, and the rest of you can stay in the other.” She grabbed Poppy by the handle strap of her backpack and dragged her off to the rooms. “We’re just going to freshen up since the car ride was like hours, not very economical to take a limo, but hey it was great.” Poppy resigned herself to be dragged away, seemingly very used to this method of transportation. 

“Well, let’s enjoy ourselves shall we?” Quincy said, draping their arms around Gil and Jacob, ushering them to the awaiting suite.

The next couple of days passed amazingly; Quincy had not felt so relaxed in a long time. Could feel all the creative juices starting to flow, from trying the ski slopes to getting a nightly 90 minute massage. Oh it was heavenly. Poppy came by to check on the struggling writer every now and then, asking if there’s anything they needed. Quincy caught her working on different manuscripts; Confiscated them, throwing a fit about how she’s not supposed to be working. She needed to relax and learn how to ski. Tora had said to keep an eye on her, saying she might be trying to do work when she shouldn’t. It was truly very sweet how he keeps trying to look out for her. Quincy suspected that Tora had told Poppy something similar. 

Everyone else seemed to be having a great time, going out meeting people, learning how to snowboard in Erdene’s case, and morale was getting higher. But Poppy just kept secluding herself away, either in her and Erdene’s suite, or in the main lounge.

Getting to be Tuesday and Quincy hasn’t seen Poppy leave the resort to go skiing once. Well that won’t do, not at all. 

“Poppy dear, I enjoy a good fireplace novel as much as the next one. But we arrived here two days ago, and you haven’t been outside once. Why not come out with me, and we’ll hit some of the bunny hills?” Poppy lifted her head from her book and sighed. Quincy could see the wheels turning, weighing how much she would hear about this later and how much that would eat into the reading she wants to get done. 

“If I come out with you for the rest of the day, will you let me get two manuscripts done?”

“One, and you have to spend dinner with me.” 

“Fine, but you have to let me pay for dinner.”

“Non starter, I’m going to treat you to a meal, or” Quincy leans in “I’m going to tell Tora how you haven’t had any fun while you were here. Then order you to spend the day, or maybe even two days with him, getting pampered on my card, Miss Editor.” 

Poppy blushed “Please don’t.” looking down she stammered “I-I’ll g-go, just don’t mention the work to Tora, please.”

Clapping their hands “Wonderful, well chop chop- go get some warmer clothes on and I’ll meet you at the ski rental place in let’s say 30minutes.” They say sashaying away, pleased with themselves. If Quincy had stayed a little longer, they might have heard Poppy mutter “maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

Quincy wasn’t too bad of a teacher, going over the basics, mostly the stopping safely. Quincy included a helmet, saying something to the effect of “Can’t have anything happen to my favorite editor.” Their way of teaching left something to be desired. Something about making a pizza slice to stop, and french fries to go forward. Poppy was glad to be outside, the cold would make the hot chocolate she was looking forward to ordering later more deserved. Though she didn’t understand why Quincy kept using food analogies to teach her. Once she felt more confident on flat ground she wanted to try one of the slopes. Quincy demonstrated the path for the bunny hill and waited at the bottom ready to sing her praises. Once she started going down, it was exhilarating! One of the more fun things that she had ever done since moving to Narin City. 

“Can I go again? On a different hill?” Poppy gasped, barely able to catch her breath. 

“Of course darling,” Quincy said through his scarf, consulting the ski map. “We can take a lift to a slightly longer green hill. Just have to be careful, there’s apparently a double black diamond here. What the devil is that? Seems very treacherous, approximately 4 miles long super steep. And of course it’s if you go down the wrong side of the mountain, that’s what you’re in for.” 

“Obviously we won’t go down that one. They have the routes marked very well.” Poppy said, vibrating with excitement. 

“Alright darling, let’s get on the lift and get the show on the road.” Quincy said, grabbing both sets of skis and heading off to the lifts, one hand on the small of Poppy’s back. “This will be such fun.” 

Arriving at the lift, the operator told them to bend their knees in preparation, and to lower the bar once fully seated. Once again Poppy was bouncing on the balls of her feet, that the cold slam of the chairlift on the back of her thighs caused her to squeal with delight; while Quincy starts swearing that the chair hit them on the back of their knees. With all of the shouting and excitement, they didn’t notice the person who had been watching them since the ski rental, following them onto the chair lift. 

“How high up do you think we are Quincy?” Poppy squealed, swinging her feet back and forth, shaking the chairlift as she had her head on a swivel to see everything from the lift.

“I surely do not want to know.” Quincy said keeping their eyes closed and taking deep breaths, in through the nose and out the mouth. “But I would appreciate it if you would stop shaking the lift darling. I do not wish to fall to my death, or more reasonably vomit on the unsuspecting skiers below.”

Poppy stopped bouncing but did keep her head on a swivel, trying to take in the beautiful scenery. She doesn’t know if she would be able to get Quincy to come back up here with her. Quincy started to get annoyed, wrapped their scarf around her head in the attempt to get her look straight ahead. Reaching the jumping off point she lifts the bar, and holding Quincy’s hand, jumps. Quincy screamed so loudly that Poppy swore it echoed off the mountain and to Thug’s Pavilion. 

Giggling “Sorry Quincy. I just want to ski as much as possible.” 

“Poppy I thought you were trying to kill me.” Quincy gasped for breath, “Tora hasn’t done anything like that for…. At least 10 years.” Brushing the snow off of themselves, Quincy looks around for the bunny hill. One of the park rangers came up to them, scattering sand to help the guests avoid slipping. 

“Do you guys need any help?” The bundled up park ranger asks.

“Where is the start of the bunny slope?” Poppy asks, still vibrating with excitement. “It’s just past these trees over here. Further down is the double black diamond slope, but in between is the off piste, the backcountry.” The ranger explained, “It’s all trees, cliffs and rocks. But they’re marked with those red flags. Have fun!” The ranger turns to continue sprinkling sand up to the chairlift. Moving off to the side, Quincy bends down to help Poppy with her skis.

“Alright, Poppy, If this goes well I’ll….Go back on the chairlift.” Quincy says stutters. “B-but only because Tora would want you to have a good time.” Poppy starts vibrating with happiness. Really hoping that this run would go well, she really wanted to get on the chairlift again. To try to capture the beauty of the mountain and the new perspective for her paintings. She kind of wanted to try a landscape painting for Tora, since he wasn’t able to come along. But, that may have to wait, give him the third attempt or something. She didn’t have a lot of practice with snow, such a foreign concept to her. 

“So, Poppy.” Quincy says clapping their mittened hands, lifting their feet carefully with the skis, turning sideways. Leaning down to keep their hands on Poppy’s shoulders and she put her hands on their waist to steady them. “We can take it slow, take a few breaks if we need, and hopefully-” But Poppy wasn’t listening. There was a sudden flash, sunlight hitting metal in her periphery. Looking over Quincy’s shoulder, she saw a person in black a couple of yards behind them, sprinting in the hardened sand covered snow. Making it the perfect runway; for the knife that was being brandished above the assailant’s head.

“QUINCY MOVE!” Poppy screamed, pushing Quincy to the side, hopefully away from the crazy person with a knife. But the crazy person wasn’t able to stop, or didn’t want to. Going for the heart of someone who was leaning down like Quincy, the trajectory would make it go into the shoulder of a person as short as Poppy. If Tora were here, Poppy thought as the assailant pushed her down the double black diamond, he would beat your fucking ass. 

Luckily- if luck was the word to use- Poppy blacked out right after being pushed. Unsure of how long she was at first turn after she was pushed, or how hard she fell. She did have excruciating pain everywhere. She couldn’t take a deep breath without blacking out, but she was wondering if her leg always looked like that. Next time she regained consciousness the sun had changed position, she thought, the trees did make it difficult to know for sure, the spinning didn’t help much either. There were several lights, like the spotlights at a big movie premiere, but two lights seemed to be coming right for her. Poppy tried to shout, but she didn’t feel like her lungs would expand. She felt an itch on her shoulder and put her hand on her shoulder, pressing hard, not trusting her fingers to move independently right now. 

Quincy and the park ranger found her first, leaping off of the snowmobile, Quincy started crying.The park ranger started speaking into their radio calling for an airlift and giving their coordinates. Quincy seemed to be a nervous wreck, unsure where they could offer comfort that wouldn’t cause more injury. The skiis were nowhere in sight, the cuffs on her jacket were tattered with flecks of blood, down feathers were scattered around her. An angel who lost her wings. What a horrible sight. Until they saw the knife. Poppy might have accidentally pulled it out, or it had dislodged itself once she had stopped falling. She was still clutching at her shoulder. Quincy, keeping the park ranger in their periphery, slipped the knife in a plastic bag they had kept for their room key and other essentials. 

“Poppy, I’ll find out who did this,” Quincy spoke in a lowered voice. “And once Tora finds out, they will have wished that I had finished them off.” 

Poppy whimpered at Tora’s name, it hurts, it hurts “hurts” Poppy gasped. 

“Oh Poppy” Quincy flutters their hands over her once again, “We got a helicopter coming, and I’m going to take you to the best hospital around, best care, and I won’t take no for an answer. All expenses paid for by me.” Poppy would not mind. Giant Goldfish publishing was great, but the medical benefits had some things to be desired. 

The helicopter came, allowing Quincy to accompany her. Quincy asked for them to radio to the lodge to let her colleagues know, but they wouldn’t get there for a couple of hours. Seemed that they were out on the slopes and would take some time to track down. All this happened in a blur for Quincy as the EMT’s applied as much first aid as they safely could. They said her left hand appeared to be fine, but it wasn’t fine. None of this was fine.They said her right hand, wrist and possibly one of her forearm bones were broken. She was right handed. She wouldn’t be able to paint for a long time if ever. Quincy held onto her left hand, as if their strength was enough to keep the grim reaper at bay, willing the helicopter to go faster. All the while feeling the knife that still had some residual heat, in their breast pocket. 

At the hospital there was a team ready, with a gurney to place the backboard on. The hospital staff assured Quincy, the best orthopedic surgeon was waiting in the OR for her. Known to be the most efficient and most patients have recovery time that would be considered magical. Quincy spoke with police about how they didn’t see anything because Poppy had pushed them out of the way, and all they saw was Poppy sliding down the double diamond slope. Quincy saw her hit the first tree. The police asked if they knew what happened to the weapon. Without missing a beat, Quincy claimed to have no idea. Only concerned about their friend. Thanking anyone looking out for them that this hospital didn’t have metal detectors off the helipads. 

The first thing that one of the doctors told Quincy was that; although she had broken ribs, none punctured her internal organs, that in itself is cause for celebration. Even though there were some rib fragments floating around; She was extremely lucky. 

“Lucky?” Quincy snarled, cheeks becoming flush advancing on the poor messenger. “My friend, who should have been on a relaxing vacation is now on the operating table to either surgically remove parts of her ribs or fuse them back. Do not come back out here until you are done with your whole assessment. The only question I have is, Will she live?”

“It’s too soon to tell sir.” the doctor said, calmly, apparently medical school did have very good training on how to deal with belligerent family and friends. “We don’t want to give false hope.” The doctor turned around and headed back to the OR. Quincy plopped down on the very uncomfortable waiting chairs, and cried into their hands. 

An hour later a different doctor came out, for the full assessment. 

“Alright Mr. Noyouko, we’ve finished the full assessment of your friend, and the prognosis is guarded.” They said. After they said that, Quincy felt they were in a broken record; skipping around and repeating “... severe concussion, fractured ribs,... fractured femur, fractured …..hand. Abrasions… Contusions…. broken nose. stab wound ....” The doctor looked at Quincy, with kindness in their eyes saying. “While the knife missed any major arteries, there is a chance nerve damage will render her unable to use her arm.” Quincy bit their tongue wanting to scream at the doctor, that of course the knife missed all major organs, since she was attacked on her upper right torso. Quincy wanted new information, wanted reassurance that their friend would be alright. But they said she might never be able to use her arm again.

“Please do all you can, doctor.” Quincy begged. Not knowing what else to do.

“Of course,” The doctor said, starting to back into the OR “It’s 4pm now, your statement says that she was stabbed around 10am, found around noon. I cannot give a specific time that she will be done, but it will probably go into the night and well into the morning. You're welcome to stay, but we have your phone on file if we need to get ahold of you.”

Quincy sat down and stared at the doctor, no indication of leaving. A couple of hours later, Poppy’s colleagues arrived, Quincy explained the situation as best as they could. Erdene started bawling, Jacob and Gil both looked at each other shocked. Nobody knew what else to do, they waited. They waited until 2am the next morning. Watching the clock as if it was their lives that depended on it, wanting to take the place of the poor little flower wilting on the operating table.

The first doctor came out of the OR. “We’ve done everything we can, and we think she’ll make it.” Everyone all took a breath, not realizing they were holding it in unison. “Her head and shoulder traumas are still concerning, but her knees and toes are just fine.” The doctor said with a smile. 

Erdene looked at Gil, “How much trouble would the company be in, if I punched this doctor for that joke?” 

“Don’t.”

“Sorry, morbid humor I know, but in all seriousness, She’ll be under observation for the next 48 hours and then it will be the road to recovery. Staying here for the next few weeks, for observation, medical assistance. She’ll need lots of rest, physical therapy, and patience. We’re not sure if her memories or cognitive functions have been affected until she wakes up.”

“Doctor, if I were to procure a live in nurse for her, with a doctor checking on her hourly, could she potentially go home tomorrow?” Quincy said, “I know it’s not good, but with the additional psychological trauma that she experienced, wouldn’t it be better to get her back into familiar territory?”

The doctor thought for a minute, “No, I’m sorry. We have a mandatory 48 hours observation after surgery and head traumas. She might be able to leave afterwards, but she would need bedrest, medications, and around the clock care.”

“That can certainly be arranged,” Quincy said. Thinking about their connections back at Narin city. “May we see her now.”

“Of course, she’s in the ICU down the hall.” The doctor said fiddling with their clipboard, “I know that these are horrible circumstances, but your friend is very lucky. No broken neck, or skull fractures, possibly due to the helmet she was wearing. Her pelvic bones were cushioned enough that there was only bruising. Her face only received mild trauma considering, teeth are fine.”

Quincy nodded and gave the doctor a firm handshake, something that both Tora and Poppy would be proud of. “Thank you doctor.”

With that they all hurried down the hall. Outside the door frame, Quincy had to stop and take a breath. They could only think of how small she was, hooked up to all the machines, all of them giving constant life sustaining beeps. Her bed was tilted at a 45 degree angle, right arm hidden away by bandaging and a sling. Her left hand was out of the blanket palm up. Her hair fanned out around her, giving her even more of a childlike appearance. Oh she would hate that; Quincy reached for that hand and gave her a squeeze. 

“Hey Pop,” Quincy, sobbed, stroking her hand gently “I’m going to take care of you and everything, so just focus on getting better, eh?” Her hand gave a slight twitch, and her one good eye opened to a squint, taking in the group around her. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Quincy,” she was able to rasp, as if her voice had gone from screaming, screaming for help. “I don’t want to go again.”

The doctors were surprised by her recovery, thinking that she would be out for most of the day. She was even trying to move on her own, and through a feat no doctor or Quincy could figure out; Poppy had convinced Erdene to help her to the bathroom, but as soon as her foot touched the floor she fell. Quincy had been able to catch and pick her up before she hit the ground. They, of course, had no way to hold her without causing insurmountable pain. But she endured. She said she wanted to go home. And Quincy would be damned again if they didn’t fulfill their guardian angel’s wish. 

The joking doctor was able to show Quincy how to pick her up if she needed to be lifted again, and prescribed even more painkillers. Either the doctor thinks Poppy would be better off at home, or they want to lose their medical license, they did let Quincy take Poppy home on Saturday. After observation for the concussion, she seemed alright besides the migraines, which would hopefully get better with time and rest. Bland diet, to avoid the nausea that could be a side effect of the medications. She could not move without assistance. Once the doctors had found out that Gil was her boss, they told him on doctor’s orders. No work for one month minimum, and that might have to be extended as needed. It all depends on her head trauma, Gil agreed, saying that she will be put on medical leave no problem.   
Once all the discharges were done, Erdene had found a large enough sweater dress that didn’t require much maneuvering on Poppy’s part to put on. Quincy ordered a very comfortable van to take them the rest of the way to Narin City. The limo, Quincy thought sadly, wasn’t supposed to be at the resort until tomorrow. They ordered everyone home as soon as they returned to Narin City, they would be taking Poppy home to get a few things, or to set up an in-home care unit. Having never been to her place, they could only look and see. The pain medications made Poppy incoherent sometimes when she was conscious. Luckily of the three hour drive back, she slept for two hours and 50 minutes. The last 10 minutes she has been singing a pop song. Well, trying to sing a pop song, she kept forgetting the lyrics and would make words up that didn’t even fit with the tune. It was a bit adorable. Once they arrived at the address that Erdene had provided, Quincy had no hope that her apartment would be able to accommodate an in-care unit. 

“Alright darling,” Quincy said rolling up their sleeves, “It’s time to take a look at your apartment, and possibly have to take you back to my place.” 

“You’re the greatesssst Quincy,” Poppy said, keeping her eyes closed, slurring her words a bit. “We should do that again.” Picking her up as the doctor instructed, head on shoulder, hands gripping her hip and knees. Keeping the broken arm away from him, as any jostling of her arm caused more pain than her leg. Quincy was able to get the driver to open the front door, and started the trek up three flights of stairs. At least it was not six flights. Upon reaching the third floor Quincy suddenly remembered. Tora. Quincy had not had a chance to contact Tora. At least that’s what they told themselves. Truth is, Quincy just didn’t remember that anything Poppy related, Tora needed to know. 

“Thank God we came back early, I’ll be the one to tell Tora, you just focus on resting. I swear to God, Poppy darling I'm so sorry. I hope that you will still want to work with me. Again, I’ll call Tora tomorrow when he’s supposed to pick me up and let him know. Do you have your keys on you Poppy dear?, Oh good. Now who are we not going to tell?”

“Tora” Poppy giggled, higher pitched than normal, snuggling into their chest. Quincy glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep again.

Suddenly her door slammed open, and Quincy broke into a cold sweat. All the warmth that Quincy had been feeling was gone. The menacing aura that was his bodyguard Tora opened the door. Quincy saw the assessing glance that he did down her body, and turned his cold glare at Quincy. Never once did Quincy think that Tora would do them harm, or kill them. But this moment, Quincy wanted to start begging for their life.

“What the fuck happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor, I have just turned to Dr. Google, and some of my own experiences when it comes to Poppy's injuries.


	3. The Third Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these characters belong to lilydusk. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, the weeks got away from me. But I am working hard to make a cohesive story.

“What the fuck happened?” Tora repeated, tension running down his shoulders and into his arms, ready to spring to either help or harm remains to be seen. 

“Um, well you see honey, the vacation was not quite as relaxing as I had hoped.” Quincy was stumbling over their words. 

“Mmhmm,” Tora said, taking a single step forward, and effectively suffocating Quincy. Tora lifted the dress a little off of her leg and saw the bruising on her other leg. “What the fuck happened Quincy. I thought you were going to look after her. I thought you were going to make her forget about all the troubles that were happening in this city.” Tora’s voice was only a whisper, but Quincy heard every word. And every word reverberated up their spine, sending shivers through their limbs. Jostling Poppy, though Quincy had been trying their hardest to not move her, though they were very close to hyperventilating. Poppy opened her one good eye, sighting Tora.

“Tora! When did you get here?” Poppy’s voice came out even more raspy than before. Her over-exuberant singing from before exacerbating her vocal cords even more. She moves her one good arm from behind Quincy and reaches out for Tora. Tora was startled first from her voice than to the arm that was extended out to him. She keeps waving her hand at him until he captures it in his hand. Turning it over in his hand sees even more bruising. 

“Is any part of her not hurt?” Tora growls

“My pride!” Poppy says triumphantly. Tora stares at her then at Quincy, face turning blank. What the fuck happened this past week; Tora thought, trying to keep what little patience he still possessed. 

“She’s on strong painkillers,” Quincy shrugs in explanation.

“Come in and give ‘er to me,” Tora says softly, moving aside so that Quincy could come in. 

“Actually it would be best if I set her down, she shouldn’t move for a while,” Quincy said trying to not show the strain that they are under. “The doctor says she should be propped up 45 degrees, more comfortable for her ribs and I guess less chance of aspiration pneumonia, with her leg elevated. Seems you and I have a few things to discuss before I can finish getting everything ready for her. Looking through the doorway, she won’t be able to stay here. No room for a hospital bed, no room for the live-in nurse to sleep in. I might just set her down, pack a bag, and take her back to my place.” Noticing that Poppy has fallen asleep, Quincy readjusts their hold on her; causing Poppy to let go of Tora’s hand. 

Moving around Tora, Quincy jerks their head towards the couch, “Get a few pillows will you honey?” Tora silently skulked to the bedroom, coming back with a pillow and blanket. Putting the pillow on one end of the couch, taking a seat on the other end. Turning so that his back is leaning against the arm, legs crossed with his arms outstretched.

“Tora, honey, what are you doing?” Quincy said sidestepping away from Tora; holding Poppy protectively against them.

“She don’t got more than two pillows, figured this was about 45 degrees, and I’m pretty warm. I ain’t got anywhere to be.” 

Quincy, needing a break regardless, surrenders. Gently lowering Poppy, keeping a hand on her head, so that she will be able to lean against Tora’s torso. Moving the pillow under her broken leg, Quincy gently placed Poppy’s head against his shoulder.

“Be careful of her right shoulder. She had an altercation and sustained nerve damage.” Quincy said, immediately regretting the choice of words. A rumbling came from his chest as he was trying very hard to not shout. Moving the blanket from the floor onto Poppy, Tora grabs Poppy’s left hand and rolls up her sleeve gently. His fingers, light as a feather, starting to trace the bruises from her bicep ending at the puncture wound from the catheter on her hand. Intertwining his hand with Poppy’s, she mumbled something in her sleep; trying to get a little closer. 

Watching how gentle Tora is being with Poppy, and Poppy responding even in her unconscious state is giving Quincy inspiration. Part of Quincy wanted to confide in Tora right away about the knife, the attempt on either their or Poppy’s life. But Quincy knew that as soon as Tora knew, he would become fixated, and Poppy needs him now. However, if Quincy waited then Tora would be even more angry with them, well hopefully not with Poppy. Dilemma, oh horrible dilemma. 

“Quincy, I don’t wanna keep repeating myself again,” Tora said quietly, staring at Poppy’s hand. “What the fuck happened?” 

“To be honest Tora, I’m not entirely sure,” Quincy said, moving to sit down by the low table that Poppy had in the room. Poppy had only gotten the couch a week ago or so; after Erdene had gotten a new one and offered Poppy the old one. Tora barely fits on it as is. “But I’m going to figure it out. I just need to make preparations for Poppy’s care. I promised her that I would, and I plan on keeping it.”

“What preparations?” Tora said, watching Poppy’s chest rise and fall.

“Oh I need to get her a hospital bed to sleep on, a live-in nurse to help her with meds, bathing, and recovery. I wonder if I could use Dr. Mack as her attending physician, or if that’s too close to clan business. I’m sure I can find someone.”

“I’ll do it,” Tora said quietly. “No clan physician. Get an above the board physician. Where were ya wanting the hospital bed?” Tora said looking around. Poppy’s place was small. Barely any room for the couch, coffee table and her bookshelves. Tora supposed they could switch out her bed, in the other room if need be.  
“Oh I was going to set it up at my place, you know. I do have a spare room that is a glorified office.”

“No!” Tora said loudly causing him to flinch; immediately looking down at Poppy making sure she’s still asleep.

“Whatever the extent of her injuries, I can handle it here. She’d rather be here among her plants. I’ve been hurt enough times to know what I need to do. Just tell me.”

Quincy sighs, here’s the bullheaded tiger. “Tora, Poppy needs specialized care. She might still have a concussion, but her memory so far seems to be intact. The doctors say there might be something underlying. Broken femur displaced broken ribs, she currently has plates keeping her ribs in place, a broken arm, wrist, and hand. The other hand is probably sprained. And she has a stab wound on her shoulder that hit the nerve bundle and she might not be able to paint again.”

“Stab wound!” Tora growled, stretching out the neck of the sweater to look at her shoulder. Blood had seeped out of the bandage. “I need to change the bandage. It’s probably been a while.” Tora started reaching for Poppy’s backpack.

“I only got enough for a couple of bandage changes for both the shoulder and the ribs. If you think we need to wrap her other wrist, I have an ace bandage.” Tora shook his head at the moment and started to lift up the dress. 

“Do ya mind?” Tora growled, grabbing the telfa bandage and wrappings from the bag. After Quincy turned around, Tora lifted the rest of the dress and swore. Her ribs, he expected to be bandaged, but her whole chest and back was dark blue, with multiple contusions ranging from the size of Tora’s fist to maybe that of a small pebble. Her skin, her whole body looks like it had been made out of black and blue marble. He had not wanted to believe the extent of her wounds. But here they were, plain as day. Tora switched off that part of his mind, pushed it back into the dark depth and locked it in the cage that had been his companion growing up. Where all his dangerous thoughts and feelings ended up. He knew what he needed to do: undress the bandaging, find some antiseptic wipes to clean with, check for infection, apply a new telfa bandage and rewrap her shoulder. Once those steps were done, he put her arm back in the sleeve, the arm into the sling, and readjust the dress. 

His mouth suddenly became dry. “Did she.” Tora had to clear his throat. “Did she suffer? Is she in a lot of pain?” Quincy stood up and put a hand on Tora’s shoulder.

“She appeared to have blacked out once she started falling. As for right now, I made sure that the doctors gave her the best drugs. And then I got in contact with someone who gave me better drugs. Right now, I think she’s just exhausted.” 

Tora let out a long breath, lowering his head down to lightly press it on the sleeping Poppy’s hair. 

“Who would want to stab her Quince? She’s harmless.”

“I don’t know honey,” Quincy said skimming his thumb over Tora’s shoulder. “I don’t know if their target was me or her, but she shoved me out of the way Tora. She saved my life, that’s not something I take lightly, nor something that I will forget.” 

“Of course she fucking saved you,” Tora said, clearing his throat again. “She’s a feisty hamster who doesn’t know what’s good for her.” 

Quincy glanced down at Poppy. “She will want for nothing, as long as I’m breathing. She’ll receive big things anonymously, of course. She won’t accept it any other way.”

“You don’t have to do that Quince,” Tora said, breathing in tandem with Poppy. “I’ll take care of her, through this and the rest of her life if she’ll let me. Hell, even if she doesn’t let me.” 

“Tora, I know you want to figure out what happened to her. I do too. I at least want to know if I’m on a hit list. Or if she is.” Tora flinched at that. “Therefore I need to ask you for the biggest favor I’ve ever asked of you.” Quincy shifted from Tora’s shoulder to crouching next to the couch, putting a hand over Tora’s that was clutching Poppy’s. “Give me a month to figure this out. Use that month to help Poppy recuperate. I’ll make Dad give you the time, he owes Poppy whether he knows it or not, and by extension you. If after a month I either find them or come up with a dead end. I’ll call you, and you can decide. Okay?”

Tora looked at Quincy, then buried his head in Poppy’s hair. “I can do that.” Tora’s voice was muffled through Poppy’s hair, “But if you need any help-”

“I’ll find someone, I can be resourceful when I need to be,” Quincy said with a twitch of a smile. “It’s getting pretty late, I’ll find a nurse to relieve you in the morning. And have a doctor check on you in the morning.”

“Don’t need them. I can take care of her. I’ve done it for myself many times. Just give me the number of the doctor you were gonna call, and I’ll call ‘em if I need to. And no need for the fancy bed, I can rig something up.”

“Okay honey, if you’re sure, She seems mighty comfortable using you for a bed,” Quincy says winking, then bending towards the backpack. “In here,” Quincy hands a plastic bag “are all her prescribed medications, painkillers, muscle relaxers, antibiotics, that she’ll need to take on the schedule.” In a smaller bag “These are medications that are needed for emergencies, like she’s in more distress than expected, or her migraines become too intense. She had a few horrible migraines in the hospital and I was very insistent about having medications for that. Here,” Quincy brandishing a list from their pocket. “Is the schedule for the next few weeks for medications, follow up appointments, when her casts are scheduled to come off. And finally” Reaching into their inner jacket pocket. “These are the good meds, the make all the agony go away, but can lead to addiction meds.” 

“Thanks Quince.” Tora said, scanning the sheet of paper, putting it on the coffee table. 

“Alright, I’ll be off, if you need me, give me a call and I can be here within the hour. But I would appreciate a couple of days where I can be passed out. I have been on adrenaline for the past 48 hours. Plus my honey just sent me a text.” 

With that announcement, Quincey left the apartment. Tora waited until he heard the car engine turn over and drive away, and waited five minutes after that. When there was no signs of someone coming back, Tora maneuvered Poppy so that he could lift her one-armed. He keeps getting flashbacks to just last week when Poppy, his Bobby was whole and unhurt. He went to the door to lock up and turn off the lights, using the nearby streetlight to grab a glass of water as well as to pick up the pillow and blanket and headed to the bedroom.

Climbing onto the bed, placing a pillow behind him to prop him up; he’s slept in less comfortable conditions. Gently placing Poppy in between his outstretched legs, he put the other pillow under her broken leg on the bed. Grabbing the electric blanket, maneuvering it so as to avoid the broken leg; pulling the cable to turn it on and the comforter to put over both her and him. Checking the schedule, he set an alarm for 2 am for her next medication dose. 

Once Poppy was all settled and laying his head on Poppy’s head, he felt those feelings starting to slip through the cage. Spilling out was the fear, grief, frustration, doubt, and love that he had locked away so he could do his job. He intertwined his fingers with Poppy’s and trembled, vibrating his and Poppy’s hands slightly. Could he have prevented this if he had gone? Protected her? Gotten hurt instead? He didn’t want Quincy to look after Poppy. Why give the fucker his two possible targets fucking gift wrapped. No, right now Poppy needed him, Quincy can deal. Tora’s heart suddenly fluttered, and he had a slight smile. Poppy needed him. And needed him in a way no one ever has. Fuck Vincent, he didn’t even have a job for him this week. 

“Tora,” Poppy rasped. Tora stilled his movements and locked the leaking feelings back in. He tried to be still, to let her get her rest. “I’m alright.” Turning her head to the non-black eye side, snuggling closer. She rubbed his hand with her thumb. “I’ll be alright.”

“You gotta be Poppy,” Tora’s voice came out equally scratchy, “My feisty hamster has to be alright.” A small smile graced her split lips.

“I will be, with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I feel awful for Poppy and the next couple of chapters will have the comfort and fluff pieces. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I always appreciate the comments.


	4. The Fourth Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk. 
> 
> Had a snowstorm in the Midwest, which let me finish editing this chapter!

Tora woke with a start to incessant beeping. When he blearily tried to move he felt a weight on his chest, and his survival instinct was to shove it away. Then he actually woke up and remembers. Poppy is still resting on his chest, his arm somehow around her shoulder. Resting on her heart. Right, he fell asleep after feeling her heart stay in a consistent rhythm. _Ba-bump, ba-bump._ It was a comforting enough feeling that he was able to fall asleep. Moving slowly to grab the phone the alarm read “Give Bobby the 2 am meds.” Okay, he turns on the flashlight on his phone and starts looking for the list. Pain meds and anti-inflammatories right got to keep ahead of the pain. Locating the medicine in the plastic bags, he counted out the appropriate dosing and started to wake Poppy up.

“Bobby,” Tora said quietly. No response. “Hey, Bobby.” slightly louder, nope still no response. Well alright then, fair is fair. Making his voice a little deeper, huskier “Can you get off of me? I haven’t got all day, keeping a celebrity to yourself is very selfish of you.” With that Poppy’s eye shot open “I’mmmmm reallllly sssurryy” she says slowly “but IIII can’t seeeeeemm to m-move.” Looking down Tora still has his arm clutching her shoulders to prevent any undue movement. 

“Kidding Bobby, you’re fine where you are. But you need to take these meds. It’ll make you feel better.” 

“Mmmhhmm I’m good.” Poppy said snuggling a bit closer. Tora flushed a little at that, but no he needed to stay strong.

“C’mon Bobby, for me. Ya gotta do this for me.” Tora says pleading with his eyes.

“Mmhmm sounds like a favor.” Poppy said smugly. Tora chuckled softly.

“If you wanna call it that.”

“Ya know the rules.”

“Rules?”

Poppy turns her head to look up at him and taps her cheek. Tora’s whole face turned red at that one. 

“Really?” 

She taps her cheek again. “Sounds like two favors now. One now, one later.” 

Tora shifts to sit up a little straighter, leaning on his hand to look at her. She kept staring at him, waiting. He moves closer and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. He brings his other hand with medication up to her mouth, then grabs the glass of water. After seeing her swallow, he smirks. 

“You can have as many favors as you want,” Tora whispers in her ear. He slides his mouth across her ear and to her cheek, giving her a long kiss on the cheek. Poppy leans towards him, humming slightly. “Do you need anything else, before you go to sleep?”

“A story.” Poppy said, leaning back into Tora’s chest. 

Tora’s face went blank with surprise. “A story? What the fuck kinda story could I tell you?”

“Don’t care, I just like your voice.” Tora’s chuckle reverberated in his chest, causing Poppy to reach for his hand and put it back over her heart.

“Once upon a time,” Tora starts, amusement laced through his voice. “There was a devil…

“Was he handsome?”

“Yes, he was handsome.”

“Handsome and sexy?”

“Of course, the most handsome sexy devil who ever existed lived the life that was expected of him... One day, on a job, he stumbled upon a brown-haired, bright-eyed angel…. And you know, the thing about angel’s is, that they can’t swear, and they have to apologize for everything, and to anything like inanimate objects. The thing that this angel didn’t know about this particular devil…” Tora looked down at Poppy, who had fallen asleep on his chest again. “...This devil fell in love with the angel... at first sight.” 

Sunlight was streaming through the curtains, warming Poppy’s face and waking her up, with a headache. Someone was trying to enter her brain with all the knocking that was happening in her skull. Why was she sitting up? She never sleeps sitting up, unless she had been reading a book. That made her head throb, using her head for long periods of time. She was so warm, snug and safe, there was a reassuring weight on her chest, and her hand seemed to be trapped. Opening her eyes, she sees peonies. When did she get peonies. Following the peonies up what she has found to be the weight on her chest, she sees the muscular arm of Tora surrounding her. That explains the feeling safe and snug, she thought. He still seems to be asleep, she’s never seen him asleep. His eyelashes are so long, and he looks so much younger when he isn't so tense. 

Looking around she spotted her phone on the nightstand next to a half drunk glass. Letting go of Tora’s hand, she felt him stir, causing her to freeze. When he made no more movement, she oh so sorely, and immediately regretted, trying to move. A lightning bolt of pain went through her side when she made a small lunge to get her phone. Biting her lip to keep from groaning, she turned on the phone and saw ten missed calls and over twenty text messages. Ignoring them, the screen was giving her a headache, but persevering; she didn’t know when she would get another chance. Changing it to selfie mode, she got a picture of her smiling with a sleeping Tora in the background. Feeling proud of herself, she tried to lift her arm a little higher to just get a sleeping Tora. 

“If ya wanted a picture, you could just ask,” Tora mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. That startled Poppy, making her drop her phone onto her shoulder, her right shoulder.

“Augh, son of a fudge biscuit!” The hit from the phone caused her to curl her torso up and bend her nonbroken leg up to her chest. Tora’s eyes were open now, and sitting up straighter, grabbing the phone as quickly as possible. Putting his long arms to good use, he gently straightened her leg back down.

“Ya okay sweetheart? No need to hurt yourself more for a picture.” Tora said, grabbing his phone to see the time. “Shit, I slept through the alarm I made. Was gonna clean up a bit.” 

“Is it time for any of my meds?” Poppy thinks gritting her teeth and trying not to put her hand on her shoulder. Everything hurts.

“I know sweetheart,” Shit, she said that last bit aloud. “But unfortunately, the regiment that Quincy gave me, ya need to wait another hour.” 

“Fudge biscuits, okay.” Poppy said, leaning her head against his chest. 

“Sorry Poppy, but like I said I need to clean up,” Tora said, picking her up carefully, moving off the bed, and placing her in the space he had occupied earlier. “I’ll be right back, kay?”

“Course, take your time.” Poppy said, trying to remain seated. Tora’s face softening, reaches his hand to her.

“You’ll get through this. You're a feisty persistent hamster.” Tora gave her hand a squeeze, then left the room. As soon as Tora leaves the room, Poppy starts scooting to the edge of the bed. Poppy keeps a floor-length mirror next to her closet, and she needs to see. Taking a deep breath she swings her better leg off of the bed. _Okay, the world only spun for a few seconds, I can work with this_ , Poppy thought. She put her left arm behind her and sprung up, quickly grabbing the bedside table before falling down. _Okay, now turn_ , Poppy thought, closing her eyes. _I can deal with anything for a few seconds_ , and with that thought, she opened her eyes. 

The person who looked back at her was a poor, broken person. Hardly any skin wasn’t marred by bruises and bandages. Choking out a sob, what little control she thought she had over her body, vanished. She started crumpling to the floor, or would have, if Tora hadn’t appeared seconds earlier, and caught her. Poppy grabs Tora’s chest and starts sobbing, about what happened to her. _For now_ , she thought, _let me feel pity for myself for now_. 

Tora holds her up, one arm behind her back, and the other cradling her head. 

“Hey, it’s not all bad, shit happens alright,” Tora says, rubbing his hand up and down her back, gently. Tora would hold her for as long as she needed. Once Poppy started to calm down, she turned her face away from his chest. 

“I thought you were gonna shower and all that.” Poppy muttering into the koi fish arm holding her up.

“Bobby, I was out of the room for like twenty minutes. Got everything done I needed to, hell I was gonna start breakfast, but I heard ya cry out and came in here.” _Guess those few seconds had been a few long minutes_. “I’ll help you to the restroom, and with whatever you need help doing, but please Poppy, at least for today and tomorrow. Let me help you move.” Poppy nodded, which did nothing to help with her headache. 

Tora was as good as his word, helping her to the bathroom, picking out clothes. Though why he insisted she’d look badass in her dinosaur nightgown is beyond her. At least she was still wearing booty shorts under her dress. He closed his eyes, when he helped her change, not mentioning that he already changed her bandages earlier. Poppy seemed to be feeling better after changing into new clothes, able to take more meds but didn’t seem entirely comfortable to be carried around all the time. 

“Hey Tora?” Poppy asked as he was making toast while she was resting on the sofa. Tora turns around to look at her. Her good arm was over her eyes as if the darkness was better than the sun. He quickly finds a washcloth, spraying some cold water on it, and walking over to Poppy. 

“Yeah sweetheart,” Tora says quietly, moving Poppy’s arm off her face, putting the washcloth on. 

“If I unlock my phone would you mind reading my texts and answering them for me? My eyes hurt… I tried earlier, but I thought I was going to pass out.”

“Course sweetheart,” Anything for you, incredibly touched that she trusts him with her phone. Tora left to grab her phone, and they spent the next hour answering all the texts from Quincy, Erdene, Gil, and her Grandmother; though Poppy made Tora downplay it to just a broken arm so her Grandma wouldn’t worry. 

“Thank you Tora, for that, I wanted to get that done before I start to get loopy on my meds.” Poppy said reaching a hand out. Tora, sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, put her phone in her hand, causing Poppy to frown a little. She puts her phone on the arm of the couch and reaches her hand out again. Tora became confused by what she wanted, so he put the glass of water he had been offering her throughout the texts, but she didn’t grab hold. “Give me your hand, weirdo.” Tora blushes at that, wondering how he could have missed that. “I like your hand, it’s so much bigger than mine.” She giggled and brought his hand up to her lips, giving it a quick peck on the knuckles. “Very rough though, you should use hand cream.” Tora started laughing, it reminded him of the beta reading he did for Quincy a while back. “Gotta take care of your hands, mister.” She scolded with her eyes closed. 

“I will, little hamster.” Tora chuckled, just then his phone pinged. Glancing at the screen it was Quincy saying: “Next time you talk to Dad just play along, but I got you off his radar for the next month or two. Text me if you need anything.”

Sending him the thumbs up emoji, he texts Gyu for some supplies for Poppy. Juice, spinach, a blender, anything else that she might like that’s healthy. 

“You’ve gone loopy on me Bobby?” Tora questions, looking away from the screen to see Poppy staring at him. 

“How can you look at something so bright?” She asks, covering the phone with their joined hands. “I’d rather just look at you.”

“Oh really? And why’s that?”

“Cause you’re dark and handsome.” She says matter of factly. Tora instantly blushes, he’s been called that many times in the past; but this is the first time he was happy to hear it. He couldn’t help himself, leaning up he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Wasn’t a favor,” She said, drifting off to sleep. _Didn’t have to be_ , he thought. He reached for the schedule and read that the bandages around her ribs can come off tonight, provided that her incision sites weren’t bleeding any more. Leaning his back to the couch, moving their intertwined hands and placing them over his heart. Cradling her hand he thinks, _I can protect her. She won’t get hurt anymore._

* * *

Poppy slept for most of the day. She hated how stuffy her head felt after being on meds. The washcloth over her eyes was dried out, _ugh what I wouldn’t give for a shower_. She remembered the last time she broke her wrist. Falling from a tree when she was younger, branches were too weak to support her weight, no Tiger underneath to catch her. But her dad had gotten her ice cream for being a brave girl after the Xrays and the casting. Knowing her tolerance for pain meds was very low, she should have told the doctors to give her fewer drugs. At least, then she wouldn’t sleep the day away and might be able to get some work done. Again the thought of looking at a computer screen causing a headache and nausea. 

Prying her eyes open to the setting sun relieved some of her anxiety, a migraine shouldn’t be returning. Sitting up, took her breath away, and caused the world to once again flip on its head and swim in and out of focus. _Okay, deep breath_ . Closing her eyes again she waited until her vertigo subsided. Well, at least three days of rest let her open both of her eyes fully at this point. _Okay, now to conquer the floor on three_ . _One… Two… Three_ , she opened her eyes and swung her one good leg off the couch. _I can handle anything for a few seconds_ , she thought again. _Alright, now standing, on three. One...Two_ , and she shoved herself up, thinking she could trick herself… Didn’t work, she almost catapulted forward onto the coffee table; but was able to grab onto the back of the couch to stabilize. _Okay, getting closer, now it’s just one step at a time._

Looking around, Poppy was wondering where Tora went. Not that she needed him here, she could get around on her own. She saw the sheet of paper containing her schedule: bandages can come off in 3 days and remain unbandaged if there is no seeping. 

“Shit” she heard from the kitchen, turning oh so carefully towards the sound. She saw Tora, headphones in, standing like an adult in a child’s play kitchen. Everything was tiny, the wok he was currently stirring, with what smelled like garlic, to the cooking chopsticks. She had gotten the biggest pair she could find and they looked like regular chopsticks. Damn is anything small with him? Poppy thought, immediately becoming horrified with that thought. Okay, don’t look at him, let’s work at getting to the bathroom. Step *clunk* step *clunk* only took a minute. Thank God it’s a small apartment, feeling so accomplished being able to get around her place without blacking out. The first shred of independence she’s had in the past few days. _So refreshing_ , Poppy thought, cleaning her face; ugh taking off the bandage on her nose, she saw that it scabbed over. Don’t need that anymore. Okay, taking off the bandage on her chin came next, softened by the water. Alright looks like that’s scabbing over too. 

_Okay, so far so good. My body is doing it’s best._ Alright now for the ribs. Which lasted a little longer than she intended, but the ribs looked good. Other than the bruising, and the pain, and the soreness, but otherwise everything's fine. Putting on her robe that she leaves out for when she showers, she opens the door and comes face to chest with Tora. Looking up, his eyes were narrowed and unfeeling. Somehow that hurt more. Poppy thought she and Tora were past the need to hide what the other is feeling. 

“Bobby, what did we talk about?” Tora said, swooping down to scoop her up. Poppy had a sudden intake of breath through her teeth, causing Tora to freeze. “What’s wrong Bobby?”

“Well I saw that I could take off my bandages, and I thought I should do that.” Poppy was saying, grinding her teeth, “But I forgot that there’s not as much padding.”

“Hold on for just a second, sweetheart,” Tora says, scooping her up into his arm as gently as he could. “I’ll get you some ice and take a look at it okay?” Poppy blushed, thanking again whoever brought her home, made sure that she was wearing booty shorts underneath. Tora carried her like the broken hamster she’s become, laying her back down on the couch. “I’m going to get some ice now, you stay here.” Poppy brought her left hand up in a two-finger salute. 

“Aye aye mon Cap-i-tan” Poppy said, moving her hand down to clutch at her side. Tora gives her a smirk and goes back to the kitchen.

“You know, I thought I could leave you alone while I made some dinner, ya know keep an eye on you from the kitchen, maybe make a phone call. And what do I see when I get done with said phone call..?” Tora looked back at Poppy making sure she didn’t leave the couch again.

“Your phone?” Poppy said with a smile.

“No smartass, a couch missing a certain someone who shouldn’t have been moving on her own, for a couple of reasons,” Tora said, grabbing a towel to put some ice in. “One because she promised she wouldn’t move without help for at least a couple of days. And two, she’s so hurt she can’t even make it out of the bathroom without leaving a bloody mess.” Poppy, looking back towards the bathroom, only sees her old bandages. She looks at Tora, confusion written all across her face. Tora silently points to her side and she sees blood seeping out of one of her wounds. 

“Dammit, explains why it hurts.” Poppy said tears started to form out of the corner of her eyes. Tora practically teleported to her side, placing the makeshift ice pack on her side. 

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart, ya might’ve just been moving a bit too much,” Tora said, placing his hand on Poppy’s face, thumb gently wiping away her tears. “You can ask for help Poppy.”

“I know, I know,” Poppy said, her voice catching in her throat. “I’m sorry.” 

“Ya don’t need to be sorry.”

“Yes, I do,” Poppy said, tears now streaming down her face. “I’m sorry that Quincy guilted you into taking care of me, I’m sorry you can’t leave because you are too kind, I’m sorry that it’s all my fault this happened, I’m sorry that I can’t seem to be doing anything right.” Poppy said, covering her face in her robe sleeve.

“Hey hey hey.” Tora moved her arm, slowly sliding his hand down to her hand. Grabbing it in both hands, he stared her in the eyes. “Quincy never ordered or guilted me into helping you, okay, so don’t apologize for that. As for taking care of you, I demanded to be the one, so I should apologize that you don’t got a professional, sorry. Plus it couldn’t possibly be your fault, sweetheart. It was probably Quincy’s.” Throughout his speech, Tora gently placed his other hand on her face to wipe away the tears. 

“You mean it?” Poppy said, softly. Not sure where to look but at Tora. Tora leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. His cool lips a balm on her flushed face.

“Don’t ever doubt me.” He said, moving slowly to kiss her on her soft, broken lips. Poppy closed her eyes and relaxed; letting Tora do whatever he wanted to her. Sensing her relaxation, Tora moves one of his hands to cradle her head. Her tongue licked at Tora’s lips, asking for permission. Tora tore away, startled.

“Sorry, I-I just thought.”

“Dammit Poppy, what did I just say?” Tora said, moving his lips back over Poppy’s. He moves so quickly that his nose hit hers. 

“Augh” Poppy groaned, putting her hand to her nose. “Sorry, oh my God, I’m so sorry. I want to but…” Tora, started chuckling. 

“I see, a bit too rough, huh?” Tora moves his head closer to Poppy’s “Is this too hard?” He kisses her forehead.

“No,” Poppy says, eyes getting wide, face becoming flush.

“This?” Tora’s face moving down to kiss her left cheek, “This?” kisses her right cheek.

“No,” Poppy says softly.

“This too rough?” kissing the tip of her nose with a gossamer's amount of pressure. 

“Nu-uh.” 

“How about this?” Tora says, lifting her jaw to him, “Is this too hard.” Poppy only had the mind to shake her head slightly. Tora slowly approaches Poppy, tilting his head, pausing, studying Poppy’s eyes for permission. Poppy moved her lips against Tora’s, not wanting to wait anymore. His tongue licking her lips asking for permission, hoping that she won’t deny him as he did her a moment ago. My god, that was the last thing on her mind. The only thing that she wanted was him. Wanting to pull him closer, weaving her good hand into his hair and tugging. A rumble sounded from Tora’s chest, oh he was amused was he? She nipped at his lips, causing another rumble. She could do this all day, and finally having a clear enough head, she desperately wanted to.

Suddenly Tora pulled away “Fuck, Shit!” That’s when Poppy smelled the burnt remains of the fried rice that Tora had been making. She started laughing, clutching her side and laughing; only to get a glare from Tora as he disposed of the offending meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff, finally got some fluff. 
> 
> I have an idea of where I want the story to go, but I'm curious what you all think? Anything in particular you think will happen? Or something you might want to see? 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	5. The Fifth debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk. 
> 
> Sorry for the later update, but this chapter is a little longer than the previous.

Once Poppy had been fed, meds given, and was snuggled up to Tora,listening to music from her computer as Tora played a game on his phone, Tora thought back to the phone call. Quincy had texted him to call when he had a minute. Thinking that Poppy was sound asleep, started to make food that she would hopefully be able to eat called Quincy.

“Honey! How is our princess doing?” Quincy asked, answering on the first ring.

“Sleepin” Tora answered, “Gonna get take off some bandages tonight.”

“Wonderful,” Quincy said “I'm sending a package of novels that Erdene and I thought she would want to read, should arrive tomorrow.”

“Ya wanted me to call to talk about books?” Tora scowled, finding the leftover rice and eggs that he had Gyu bring over.

“Oh, not just that darling,” Quincy said,Tora could hear a door close, must have gone into their bedroom. “I wanted to let you know what I told my dad.” Tora quickly looked over to make sure Poppy was still sleeping. The wet washcloth covered her eyes, and her breathing was still even.

“What did you say?”

“I told my father that there was a botched attempt on me during my trip with my publishing company. And that a civilian had been hurt, but I wasn't sure about their condition. I sent you out to discover what happened, which might take you a while since it all happened so suddenly, and I have no idea what happened. We must leave no stone unturned.” Quincy said, sounding proud of themselves. Tora could practically see them bouncing on their bed, probably expecting a pat on the head.

“What am I gonna say about the civilian?” Tora asks, looking back over at Poppy.

“I figured you could say they were DOA, and you only found out towards the end of the week.” Tora's eyes narrowed, he didn't even want to think of Bobby dying. “The hospital kept their identity under wraps and when no one claimed his body, they released the information in hopes of someone coming forward. I already found someone who will corroborate if need be.” Tora turned on the stove and started heating the oil in the wok, spooning in some minced garlic he found in the fridge. 

“Shit” Tora said, learning how far Quincy was willing to go. 

“I figured you can give Dad vague statements when he asks for updates. I just thought this would be the best way to keep you out of his sight for a bit, but you could stay with Poppy.”

“What about when the month is up?” Tora softly asks, plopping the rice into the wok. Frying the food, expertly.

“If I haven’t discovered anything by then, I’ll take care of Poppy and you take over the investigation.” Quincy said matter of factly, as if Tora will always find attempted murderers on a daily basis. 

“Fuck” Tora said, pouring the eggs in with the rice, stirring. 

“I know it’s not perfect honey, but it’s the best I could come up with.” Quincy said, sympathetically. “But I will do anything that I can to help, both you and Poppy. There was a chance that I would not be here if it weren’t for her.” Tora rolled his eyes, ever the dramatic novelist, but a sense of pride welling up in his chest. His Bobby was as feisty as ever.

Looking over at the couch, she was gone. “I gotta call you back Quincy.” Tora, hanging up, walked out to the living room. “Where the fuck did she go?” Tora muttered to himself, looking out at the balcony. Not there, moving to the bedroom and opening the door. Nope, not there either. That left the bathroom, Tora was confident that she wouldn’t have been able to make it past him, even with the headphones. He heard her on the other side of the bathroom, placing his forehead on the door. Tora started to take deep breaths, listening to Poppy on the other side, reassuring himself that Poppy was alive on the other side of the door. Within a minute, Poppy opened the door, and fell into his chest. 

After Tora had saved her again, she became a little more closed off. She didn’t ask for help, trying to do everything herself, and seemed to think she was a burden. How could he show her that she wasn’t, since words didn’t seem to convey his meaning. Right now, having her snuggled up to his side, listening to music; he thought he was conveying peace and affection to her. 

“Hey Poppy?” Tora said quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. 

“Mhmm?” she hummed back at him. 

“Ya know, I wouldn’t wanna spend my time any other way right?” Tora said shifting uncomfortably. “If I wasn’t with ya, I’d been spending all my time wondering how ya doing. As I was forced to listen to Quincy’s beta reading, I’d be wonderin’ what you were readin’. Working on a job for the boss, I’d be wonderin if you were workin on your paintings. When I am trying to sleep, I’d be hopin you were sleepin’ well.” 

Poppy looked up at Tora, a little concern in her eyes.

“What I’m tryna say,” Tora said, stroking her hair out of her face. “I want to spend as much time with you as you would let me.” Poppy nuzzles into Tora’s hand, giving him a kiss on the palm. 

“I want you to stay” Poppy groggily, moving her head down to his lap, lifting the ice pack off of her ribs. Tora grabs the icepack from her repositioning it on her ribs, keeping his hand lightly on top. 

“Your hand is gonna fall asleep.” Poppy mumbled up at him, putting her hand on top of his.  
“Can’t move it, sweetheart,” Tora whispers, moving his other hand to stroke her hair. “I’m trapped.” 

Over the next week, the bruising and swelling finally went down. Having finished off some of the more powerful pain meds Poppy was able to stay more coherent than she has been the past week. The day after Tora’s heart to heart, Quincy arrived to drop off a couple boxes of books, a couple of pillows, and a duffle bag of Tora’s clothes. 

“The poor dear has been wearing the same clothes for two days.” Quincy said gushing at Poppy, attempting to fluff her leg pillow, but kept touching her leg. She gritted her teeth each time, but her face was turning white as Quincy kept prattling away. “Of course I got you the hardcovers of those books, and I think you’ll find a pleasant surprise for some. AHH I see you’re reading “The Secret Garden” well let me increase that value for you. I know I wrote this a few years ago, but like a fine wine, it gets better with age.” 

Quincy left the couch to go and grab the aforementioned book. Tora immediately took their place and offered Poppy some tea. She gripped it gratefully, noting that it was black tea with plenty of sugar and milk. Glancing over at Quincy, they both saw Quincy taking all of the books Poppy had by them, and started signing them all. Poppy reached into the box and found several more novels by Quincy that she hadn’t gotten around to purchasing, all signed. There were several other more adult novels, not part of her collection, were also signed.

“Lovely people, I can introduce them to you, if you would like” Quincy called over, now scouring her books, pulling out all the ones whose spines they couldn’t read. Poppy wanted them to stop, but was too tired to do more than look over in defeat.

“Hey Princess.” Tora called out to Quincy, “weren’t ya here to go over new novel ideas?”

“Oh yes, quite right,” Quincy exclaimed, coming over to sit on Poppy’s coffee table. “So I was thinking of a few things, First alien and astronaut, where it’s the alien visiting Earth while the astronaut is still in the training. Getting all buffed up. Or A genie who fell in love with a person who wished for immortality, and they finally get free…” Poppy listens, nodding on occasion, moving her hand to hold Tora’s to give it a squeeze. When Tora looks over at Poppy, she mouths “Thank you.” He gives her hand returning grip, and turns his attention back to Quincy, asking questions as Poppy starts falling asleep. 

Grabbing her tea cup before it could fall, Tora gently guides her head to the couch's arm, Quincy looked over at Tora “How is she really darling?” 

“Well, yesterday was worse, but she's a fighter.” Tora said, pulling a blanket off the ground, covering Poppy up to the shoulder. “She'll be fine.”

“I'm sure of that, with a Tiger as her protector,” Quincy said, immediately ducking. When no projectile came for their head, they peeked back up and saw Tora with a small smile looking down at her.

“Yeah,” Tora said quietly.

“She's lucky to have you,” Quincy said, placing a hand on their knee. “I don't know anyone as stubborn as you.” Tora glanced up at Quincy and grunted. “So I'll have Gyu stop by tomorrow with more groceries, and I found a wonderful TV that I'm sending over as well. Also I figured since Poppy won't be able to work for a bit, I took care of rent for the next couple of months. And once utilities come in, please let me know.”

“Thanks Quince, but I can take care of her.” Tora said, nabbing Poppy's tea mug, heading to the kitchen to grab another ice pack. “Sides, I got money, you don't need to pay fer her rent. Or ya coulda been more subtle. She'll be upset when she finds out.” Tora settles back down, placing the frozen ice pack on Poppy's ribs.

“Oh, she'll be upset, but she'll get over it, besides if you insist that she needs to stay here, then I'll make it as comfortable as possible.”

“Meant the tv, She'll appreciate the rent, but sees the tv as a luxury. Look around.” Tora sweeps his arm around her apartment. “There's nothing here that says luxury ‘sides the books.”

“Well I mean to change all of that.” Quincy says clasping their hands together, “While I'm in her life, she will start. I'm starting slow anyway. I wanted to move her out into an luxury apartment in the city proper, with a doorperson, security, a concierge and the ability to call a town car whenever possible. But, Gyu said to run that by you first.” Quincy looked down at their phone, Tora could see an apartment listing, rent being somewhere in the two grand range.

“Fuck no.” Tora declares, staring Quincy down. Tora didn't want her life to be upset due to this incident. If this one thing would irrevocably change her life, he could only imagine what would happen if they decided to be together.

Tora suddenly stilled. Did he want to be together with Poppy? Tora wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. On a bad day a thought or a remembrance of her calmed him down. Rubbing the strawberry hair tie around his wrist, his desire to punch Quincy dwindling. He wanted to talk with Poppy about what she went through, how she was feeling, or just to bitch about how Quincy was acting all selfish.

“Hey Quince,” Tora said, fiddling with the strawberry hair tie, “How have you known when to be together with someone?” Quincy looked up at Tora so quickly, that they could hear a snap in their neck. Looking at Tora to Poppy, to the hair tie they got a knowing smirk on their face.

“Oh? And what brought about this question?” Quincy said, setting down their phone and resting their elbows on the countertop to place their face on their knuckles. “Did someone ignite fiery passion in your frozen heart? Someone entered the room, you both made eye contact and time stood still? Did someone walk into a patch of sunlight and you thought that they looked like an angel?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Quincy studied Tora, seeming to take note of how Tora's hand was on an unmarred part of her face, stroking it softly with his thumb. “I think you already know honey.”

“I know I wanna, but her. How do I know when or if she wants?” Tora asked, twisting the strawberry more.

“Unfortunately darling,” Quincy said, voice something akin to pity and sympathy. “You'll just have to ask her.” Quincy stood up and stretched, grabbing their jacket and phone. “I will say, lovely, that I watched over her for 48 hours, and I had not seen her as relaxed as she is now. Ta, call if you need anything.” Quincy left, softly closing the door behind them. Tora looked back at Poppy, smoothing his hand over her forehead. Once he touched her forehead, tension he didn't see before relaxed, her hand twitching towards her forhead.

The next day true to their word, Gyu stopped by with three bags of various food, a couple of pillows, and a large TV. Poppy seemed to wake up while Gyu was mounting the TV to her wall.

“Wass that?” Poppy croaked from Tora's arms. Once Tora knew she was awake he wouldn't let her out of his sight, especially after the bandage incident. Moving to have her lean against the couch a pillow under her leg and a pillow behind.

“New TV, courtesy of your esteemed writer friend.” Gyu said, taking out a balancing tool.

“Oh they don't have to do that,” Poppy said, yawning, “They already gave me a lot of books I have been wanting to read. I can't accept this.”

Gyu sighed, and Tora threw him a knowing look. “I'm to tell you, and I quote “If you don't accept this TV then you will have to move into my building, all expenses paid, for one year minimum. Also I lost the receipt, so returning it is impossible." From Quincy, And they actually ripped up the receipt in front of me.” Gyu said. “And I'm supposed to install the TV, send photo confirmation, and take a video of you using it. Quincy can be very thorough.” Gyu looked over at Poppy on the couch as Tora gave her medications and a cup of tea. “Quincy also wanted me to tell you, that if you don't use this gift or think that it's too luxurious for you that you try to sell or give it away; then they will feel the worse, they'll get a new editor, never speak to you again, but not before sending more TV's, bigger and with more pixels than before.”

“That's emotional manipulation.” Poppy grumbled, “I can at least pay you and them back.”

“They won't accept it. Quincy paid me already, and said to not extort more money from a penniless, hurt woman.” Gyu said, turning around to finish mounting the TV. Once he was done, Tora handed Gyu a large roll of money.

“Give what it costs to Quincy or don't, but I'm buying that TV off of them.” Tora said, adjusting the angle of the TV, “Sorry Bobby, but I'd like to play video games while you're sleeping. Not much else I can do while I'm here.”

“If you ever want to leave Tora, I don't want to be the reason you feel like you have to stay.” Poppy said, attempting to sit up with her left arm. Tora hooks his arm around her shoulders, pulls her up and moves to sit right behind her, guiding her to lean back against him.

“I'm trapped, Bobby, can't possibly leave.”

After Gyu left, the doctor came for their daily visit. She appeared pleased with how well Poppy was healing, saying that they could go from daily visit to weekly unless something happens. After being instructed to finish the medications, continue resting and to keep doing whatever it was that she and her boyfriend were doing. At that Tora had a coughing fit and turned his flushed face away. Poppy, being under the scrutiny of the doctor turned bright red, and the doctor immediately asks if she had a fever, any dizzy episodes, migraines. Poppy said that there were some dizzy spells, but the migraines were sudden on-set and would last for hours. Tora frowned, seeing that her migraine medication was still full. Doctor recommended no stress, take the meds if she needed to and to not do anything that required much thought or strained her eyes. As she left, she said that she hoped that the migraines would get better.

“Really Bobby? Didn't want to tell me about the migraines? I could have been quieter, or gotten some blackout curtains?” Tora starts getting annoyed, not even sure why.

“You already do so much for me, Tora” Poppy said, slinging her arm across her eyes. “ I didn't want to restrict you to even more things.”

“Hey sweetheart, what have I said about this?” Tora said, Poppy shrugged, not raising her arm off of her eyes. “You're not a bother. C'mon you have been able to hide the migraines from me before, but not so much now.” Tora grabs the migraine medication and puts one up to her lips. Poppy opens her mouth and takes it with her tongue, lightly flicking Tora's fingers. Tora raises an eyebrow, “Want water?” Poppy nodded, not lifting her arm. Moving his hand under her chin, gently tilting her head up, he placed the brim of the glass to her lips. Once she swallows, Tora slides his hand from under her chin to her cheek. Brushing his lips against hers. All tension left Poppy's body as her bones turned to water, passion swirling around, the focal point being Tora's lips. She moans into the kiss, the first time she's been able to relax in a non medical way. Something that she wants to continue feeling. She moves her arm from dangling off the couch up to grab Tora's hair. Her surprise at how soft his hair was, much like her microfiber blanket that surrounded her. Tora took advantage of that to deepen the kiss, enjoying the warmth coming from Poppy. Moving slowly away from her, her breaths coming in pants. Tora smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

“Where did that come from?” Poppy gasped and then wincing clutching at her side. Tora left to grab a new ice pack from the freezer, moving back to sit by her legs. He gently lifted Poppy's hand, placed the ice pack and moved her hand back.

“Wanted to.” Tora said with a smirk. “Plus thought it happened in one of those books that you read.”

“Well, if you do that, I'm more likely to take my meds.” Poppy mumbled, face turning even redder.

“Poppy-”

“You should go and get fresh air, yeah, go and do something, you've been cooped up in here with me too long. Go and have fun or something.” Poppy started nudging him with her leg. “I'll be fine, just let me know if you don't want to come back and I'll manage. I can even sit up on my own.” Tora watched as she sat up and scooted her ass back until she was resting against the arm of the couch. He grunted, grabbing her laptop, medications and water, along with some saltine crackers, placing them within easy reach of the couch.

“I'll be back, don't worry.” Tora said kissing her on the cheek. “Don't do anything stupid.”

When Tora left, Poppy counted to five and swung her legs off the couch. She felt so grungy and wanted a shower. Step * _clunk*_ step * _clunk*,_ tossing her shirt off with difficulty into the hamper, bralette following. Stepping into the bathroom, she turned on her music, straddling the edge of her tub, and washed up as best as she could with one arm. It may have been five minutes before Tora came back.

“Bobby, I forgot something-Fucking dammit I told you not to do anything stupid.”

“I feel gross and wanted to wash up.” Poppy yelled back, immediately regretting it as her ribs hurt. She was able to grab a towel to cover her torso, before Tora appeared in the open doorway. Fudge biscuits, she forgot to close it, thinking she would be alone.

“Want some help?” Tora asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Poppy blushing, turned back to face the tub.

“Actually, if you could get my back, I would appreciate it.” Poppy said, moving her washcloth onto her shoulders. Tora stunned as he watched the washcloth, but then got distracted by her back. The first time he saw her back a couple of days ago, there didn't seem to be any signs of healing. Now, there was yellow along the edges, her body was finally able to heal and be his whole Bobby. Grabbing her washcloth, he gently washed her back, going in small circles, causing Poppy to groan.

“Ya want me to wash your hair too?” Tora asks, “It's getting to the point where I could use it to fry an egg.”

“Could you punch yourself in the face for that?” Poppy said, flicking some water over at Tora.

“C'mon, I always feel better when my hair is cleaned.” Tora cajoled, moving to go grab a chair from the living room. Putting it in front of her sink, he bowed to her, much like a butler when greeting a grand lady. Trying to not giggle, thus causing more harm to her ribs, she nodded. Helping her take a seat, he grabs her strawberry and cream shampoo, starting to massage her scalp. Scratching her scalp, feeling bumps that he didn't know were there. With some concern he gently presses the bumps causing her to wince.

“Ya okay?”

“Yeah, just hurts” Poppy wincing as he rinses the shampoo out of her hair. Grabbing the accompanying conditioner, massaging it in, he moves to stand in her line of sight.

“Does your head hurt more?” Tora asks, holding her face in between his hands. Poppy knew she couldn't lie to him if she stared into his eyes.

“Yeah, the migraines have gotten a little worse, along with my arm. My leg seems to be fine though.”

“Sweetheart, you're gonna tell me when you're hurting right?” Tora said, rubbing her good cheek a little roughly.

“Course, honey” Poppy said, wincing.

“Good,” Moving back he started rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, “If you're not feeling too bad, I figured we could eat something a little more flavourful. Since ya kicked me out a bit ago to go do something, figured could pick up something, if ya felt up to it.” Running his hands through her hair to get the conditioner out, Poppy let out a little moan.

“Oh sorry, yeah, that sounds good.” Poppy said, opening her eyes to look at him. “Could you do that again?” Tora quietly, running his hands through her hair, hearing her start humming a song he heard on the radio. Grabbing another towel nearby, he wrapped her hair, and left to go grab a shirt for her.

“I'll head out for real this time,” Tora said passing the shirt over to her and closing the door. “d'ya need help getting back to your couch?”

“Naw I got it.” Poppy said, muffled from navigating the shirt over her head. “I got here without horrible mishaps.”

“M'kay” Tora moves to open her front door and close it without leaving. Silently moving back to the bathroom door, he heard her sigh, let out a sob and forced herself up to start the trek back to the couch. When she opened the door, she was leaning against the frame, needing to catch her breath for a moment. She didn't see Tora standing right outside, until he scooped her up.

“Oh, Tora. I thought you left.” Poppy said looping her arm around his neck.

“I figured you were more hurt than you were letting on.” Tora said, moving back over to the couch. “Just let me help you Poppy, otherwise I might not want to assist you in taking your meds.” Lowering her to the couch, he placed his hand on her forehead, sliding his thumb along her eyebrows. “You're not a burden, and anyone who says otherwise will be on the other end of my fist, even if it's your own mind.” Earning a smile from Poppy, he got up and actually left this time.

When he came back he had gotten food from Alice's, which was delicious, he even brought over his gaming consoles and some more clothes. Starting up a game he had gotten recently, playing as one character and following a story, saying it's the first time he's ever played a JRPG, having chosen it for the story. Something that Poppy could wake up and watch if she wanted and comment on it. That night laying on the couch, with her head resting on Tora's thigh falling asleep to the sounds of the loading screen music, as Tora defeated another boss.

The rest of the month passed in a similar manner, Poppy's bruises healed. All of her swelling went down, and her doctor said that both of her casts could come off next month. She seemed pleased with the rate of Poppy's healing. For some reason Tora was happy and a little sad, there wouldn't be much of a reason for him to stick around as much. Plus he would have to go back to clan business sometime next week, unless Quincy can get more time for him. Vincent had sent one text two weeks ago just saying “Status.” Tora started sweating, glancing over at Poppy, who was currently reading a book she's read a million times. “Civilian dead, asking around for more information.” Tora replied, Vincent seemed content with that, for he didn't answer him.

“Hey Tora,” Poppy said, holding her book out to him. “Would you mind reading to me? My eyes are hurting a bit.” Tora grabbed the book from her, turned to the beginning of the book and read, “ _In the land of Ingary where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really exist, it is quite a misfortune to be born the eldest of the three..._ ” Tora started to get lost in the story, never having been the biggest reader. Looking over at Poppy after reading two chapters, her eyes were closed and a content smile, that Tora had to lean over and kiss her. She let him for a second then pushed him away. “Keep going, I love listening to your voice.” Tora flustered, stumbled over the next couple of sentences causing Poppy to giggle slightly, moving her left hand to her side for the pain.

The doctor was again saying how happy she was with her healing, but that it would be time to start physical therapy once the casts were off. Tora's ears perked up at that, could Poppy still need him? Poppy glanced over and seemed to have misinterpreted his hopeful look.

“Would I be able to do the exercises on my own?” She asks, lips trembling.

“It's best with a partner, I assumed your boyfriend would be more than willing to help.” The doctor gently smiles at the two of them, “I must say I think it's his nursing that helped you heal as quickly as you have. Feeling safe, loved, and having someone else want to help you get better; Are all things I find helps to heal” The doctor handing Poppy some more pain medications. “I hope the migraines are getting better. I noticed last week that the amount in the bottle was depleted. Call if you need anything alright?” The doctor left, handing Tora the exercises she wants Poppy to start building her muscles, but not to start until the casts were off.

“Alright Bobby, two more weeks of casts, a-and some physical therapy” Tora blushing thinking back on the boyfriend comment the doctor had made. Not able to look at Poppy, he heads to the kitchen to warm up some lunch for them. Hearing the step * _clunk*_ step * _clunk*_ that signaled Poppy moving around when she wasn't really supposed to. Turning around, he almost bumped into her, with her good hand resting on the counter.

“I wanna try something real quick, do you mind?” Poppy asks, looking up at him, scooting a little closer.

“S'fine.” Tora said, putting down the food he had grabbed, waiting for her to make her move. She hobbles a little closer and seems to come to a decision. Reaching up, she grabs the neck of his sweater, and pulls him down for a kiss. A proper kiss, one that has her nose brushing against his. If cloud nine were a thing, he would be on it, floating. Grabbing her hair in one hand and picking her up just under her butt with the other, deepening the kiss. Lifting her up onto the countertop, the gasp from her gave Tora the chance to slip his tongue into hers. Poppy grabbed Tora's hair in return, pulling his body as flushed to hers as she could. Tora nudges her cast leg on top of his thigh, moving his hand to caress the cast up to her hip.

Poppy pulled away gasping, eyes remaining shut, moving her hand from his hair down to his chest, resting her forehead against his.

“Not gonna complain sweetheart,” Tora said, smiling down at her. Poppy opened her eyes and smiled.

“I don't think my nose hurts anymore,” Poppy said “I wanted to test it, but I didn't think you were gonna respond so exuberantly. I got a bit dizzy.” Tora _pff pff_ and kissed her on the nose.

“Glad to hear that sweetheart.” Tora helps getting her down, but keeps his arms on either side of her, caging her until she looks up at him. “If ya need to keep testing, I'll be right here.” Causing her to blush and push against his arm to step * _clunk*_ step * _clunk*_ back to the couch.

Once she was able to get situated on the couch amongst the many pillows now piled around her; Quincy had sent two pillows with every delivery to make her more comfortable. Frankly it was starting to get out of hand.

“Though I do have a question,” Poppy calls from the couch.

“One sec” Tora said, finished heating up the food, divided it between two bowl, putting more in Poppy's; he was gonna get seconds but Poppy had a weird quirk where she won't eat more than one helping. Possibly because she didn't want to ask him to grab her more, though he has caught her snacking after a meal the first few days she had her appetite back. Either way, Tora now made sure that she would have plenty in the first helping, and would put away anything she didn't eat. Settling down in front of Poppy, back against the couch, “What's up?”

“Why am I hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK! I didn't realize how long it has been since I've updated! Whoops, I've been in the process of moving and getting a new job, so I guess I haven't had the best time management lately. Sorry for the later update. Thank you so much for reading and the suggestions in the previous chapter! I love reading all comments!
> 
> Also for those who are curious, I think the JRPG would be Final Fantasy VII Remake. And the book that Tora reads to Poppy is Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynn Jones. (Bothy highly reccomended.)


	6. The Sixth Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk, though I did take creative license with a couple of them.

“Were we romantically involved before my accident?” Poppy asked, rubbing her temples. “I only remember you calling me sweetheart, but my head starts hurting, and then everyone who visits keeps calling you my boyfriend. So I just wanted to know, did something happen before all of this,” gesturing to her whole person. When Tora only stared at her blankly, she continued nervously. “S-since you kept calling me sweetheart and taking care of me so much. A-and so well, of course. I thought we must be dating, right? So I had been going along with it, but every time I kissed you or you kissed me, it felt... new. A little awkward for me, nothing against you, you’re an excellent kisser, I-I mean I only have a few people to go off of. But it just seemed like not something that we had done before like my body wasn’t used to it. And then Erdene had just asked how it was going with my “soon to be boyfriend.” And I didn't really know how to reply. So if you're not my boyfriend, did Quincy assign you to look after me? Can you take that so much time off? Cause I’ll be fine if you want to leave.”

Tora seemed to be taken aback by this outburst and onslaught of information. Trying to process everything kept him silent; The lack of response made Poppy feel the start of annoyance...

“I know that you're always teasing or flirting with me, but this is the first time I've felt clear-headed enough to question it.” Poppy scooting back to sit up straighter. Trying to guess what's going on in Tora's mind. “I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm getting my casts off in the next couple of weeks, and the doctor did say that I could do physical therapy by myself. And I know that kissing you might not be appropriate, but you seemed alright with it and-” Tora suddenly placed a finger over her lips, raising to his knees.

“Breathe” Inhaling and exhaling, Poppy following his lead. “Simple answer is: No to all your questions.”

Dropping her head to her hand, Poppy starts groaning and rubbing her temples. “You're infuriating,” Poppy said. If she had looked up, a small smile appeared on Tora's face. However, all that Poppy saw was his hand hovering by her mouth lowered to grasp her leg.

“I know,” Tora said, this time Poppy did look up and saw the smile. “But to give you a more complicated answer, I wanna be.” Poppy's face became red, and she tried to look anywhere that wasn't Tora, shifting her leg to make his hand fall. He, however, put both of his hands up and gently guided her face to turn to his. “I wanna take time off to be with you, I wanna be here with you, not cuz ya think that Quincy assigned me to you,” he moves his hands from her cheeks to grab her one good hand and raises it to his lips. “I didna know that you were confused by this, I thought we were on the same page. Sorry.”

Poppy moved her hand out of his and tucked it around her middle, sweating and not looking at Tora again.

“Take a bit of time to think it over. I'm not gonna leave unless you want me to. I'll help you out if you let me stay. Might also try and state my case for turning that ‘might be’, to a will be.” Tora gave her a patent dimpled smirk. Poppy moves her trembling hand to take Tora's.

“I think I would appreciate that.” Poppy looking up at Tora through her eyelashes, face radiating heat. “Do you know how or why I got hurt?” Tora sighs, leaning back against the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“I don't know yet sweetheart. Quincy has been working on a lead or somethin' for the past month, I am gonna go talk to them sometime in the next couple of days. If they don't know anything about what happened to ya by now, I get a crack at it.”

“So you're leaving?”

“Ye, hopefully only fer a few days, though, might be back sooner if my maybe girlfriend wants me back.” Tora teases, winking at her.

“She does,” Poppy whispers, looking away from Tora.

“Was that?” Tora asks, leaning his ear closer to Poppy.

Poppy leans in quickly and kisses Tora on the cheek. “Your maybe girlfriend wants you back sooner.”

Tora smiles and gives Poppy a peck on the lips. “Like the sound of that. Though sounds like ya boyfriend needs ta kiss you more often since it still seems too new. Notice how yer boyfriend hasn't been smoking as much around you, I think he deserves a reward fer that.”

“Your maybe girlfriend would be amenable to that.”

* * *

“So, you've found nothing.” Tora scowled, gripping Quincy's desk making the mahogany groan in pain.

“Darling, please I can't have you breaking another desk. This one just screams boss.” Quincy says moving their hands to form a steeple. “What do you think? Boss-like no?”

“Fuck no,” Tora said, pushing off of the desk to stand straight. The desk shifted, making contact with Quincy’s middle; knocking the wind out of their lungs. “Quince, ya said you would take this seriously and are you telling you figured out nothing?”

Quincy pushed their rolling chair away from the desk. Turning their back to Tora, gulping in a few deep breaths until they’re able to speak.

“Actually darling, I have been doing something. I've been eliminating suspects. Everyone who had a reservation at the resort had an alibi, mostly by cameras and doing some sleuthing. And I discovered...” Quincy pauses, turning around seamlessly. “They're all innocent. What did you think? I've been practicing for the past hour to get the right speed, and turning without moving my legs too much.”

Tora had to clench his hands together to stop from bodily picking Quincy up and dangle them from a tall skyscraper. He wanted a person or an object that can be maimed and destroyed, not a half-ass theory from a person who wants to play Sherlock fuckin Holmes.

“Quincy, what have you been doing for the past month? Durin’ this time, the fucker probably got a new identity, moved to another place, killed someone else, and repeated the fuckin cycle.” Tora said quietly, advancing slowly around Quincy’s desk. “Ya wanted me to trust ya, I thought I would, and ya have fuckin nothing.”

Quincy knew that Tora would be disappointed, but that did not relieve any of the stinging accusations that Tora threw at them. Seeing Quincy’s shoulder slump forward a little, and averting their eyes, they might have felt some form of shame. Surprising Tora, Quincy reaches into the drawer of their desk and produces a plastic bag with a knife inside. On the bag was a sticker where Quincey had written “evidence” in red letters.

Picking up the new object, Tora sees a black switchblade with an almost 3-inch combo blade. It was the crud that covered the knife that interested Tora more.

“What’s this?”

“That’s the blade that I found near Poppy after her accident. I think it’s the one that stabbed her.” Quincy mumbled, staring at their hands. “I was going to use any fingerprints I’d find to catch the bastard, but the person was wearing gloves. And it’s a common enough blade that tracking down a buying history would be close to impossible. The police think it’s been lost.”

Tora could only see the flaking, dark brown-month-old blood that is still clinging to the blade. Whoever was wielding the other end of the blade will be shown no mercy. And the last thing they will see before leaving the mortal plane will be this knife being plunged into their heart, since Tora never misses.

“I’ll take it over from here Quince, thanks.” Tora grabs the door handle, wrenches it open, making the door bounce off the wall, and then slam it shut behind him. Leaving Quincy's apartment, Tora takes out his cellphone, snapping a few pictures of the knife. “I need whatever information you can give me on this knife” Tora texted Gyu, He got a reply almost immediately “Quincy already asked me, and I gave them all the info I could find.” Tora's eyes narrowed, glaring at his phone, fingers punching out the text. “That was Quincy askin’, now it's me. Find me something.”

Shoving his phone in his pocket stomps over to the pharmacy near Quincy's to pick up a refill on Poppy's medications, as well as some ice cream. That had been one of the more spirited discussions between Tora and Poppy about how much ice cream she could conceivably eat in a week. She said upwards of 14 bowls or pints a week, and Tora had said max of 3 pints. Since he has been the one to go out and get groceries, it was a lot easier than he thought to make her cut down on the sugary treat. But today, she had agreed to be his maybe girlfriend, and that was cause for celebration. This week she could have 4 pints.

* * *

“Poppy I got you more ice cream, but also. Oh my God, Poppy! I had no idea.” Erdene leaned over Poppy to kiss her on the forehead as a way of greeting. “I came over as soon as I got your text, I even stopped to get you more chocolate. You don’t remember? I thought that was why Tora kept hanging around you. I figured you guys made it official before the trip.”

Poppy leaning back on the couch, leg as always propped up, staring at the ceiling. Which was the position that Erdene found her in, after grabbing the spare key from the landlady. Poppy was trying to figure out where her memories came back blank or fuzzy.

“I remember the late nights editing with Quincy, and Tora happened to be there to get us food and drive me home, but the final editing night, my memory starts getting fuzzy while we're wrapping up and then goes blank until snippets from my drug-induced slumber.”

“Yeah, I still have the video from when I first came over and you were wondering why a unicorn vomited in my hair and turned it sparkly,” Erdene said, looking at her phone, presumably to mortify Poppy even more. “And how you had been gushing about Tora the whole time, was also a reason I thought you guys were dating. 'Oh he's so strong, so kind, so helpful, but he won't let me eat the ice cream I want.' Seriously, I didn't think that I would be smuggling ice cream to you every couple of days, but here I am. Your ice cream mule, because I love you and I'm sorry that you didn't have a good time at the resort. I swear when I find the person who did this, I'm gonna go all mama bear on their ass.” Getting up to put away the ice cream, Erdene had gotten the idea to put the extra ice cream in empty vegetable bags, so Poppy could sneak ice cream whenever she wanted. Coming back with two pints offers one to Poppy.

“Did you have fun?” Poppy said, opening one of the pints. “At the resort?” Erdene was staring at her, not quite believing what she was hearing. “I mean it, I can live vicariously through you since I can't remember,” Poppy said balancing the ice cream into the crook of her right elbow, her left becoming more graceful using eating utensils.

“Well, it was just as Quincy had promised, had a massage in the morning and the night, focusing on my hands cause you know, using my tablet so much, causes a lot of cramping. Was learning how to snowboard from a cutie named Sven, and the last day there I was able to go down a bunny hill, only falling on my ass three times.”

“Could you describe the resort or the feeling?” Poppy said, finishing off the pint, tilting her head back as Erdene took the empty container.

“Sure sweetie, oh where to begin,” Erden said, tilting Poppy up gently and placing her head on her lap, gently stroking Poppy's hair as she thought. “There were wood-burning fires in every room, making the resort smell like campfires and hot chocolate. Which was something that was always at the ready, adult hot chocolate as well. It was cold, but then entering the resort was like being swaddled by a cashmere blanket. The snow seemed to have been freshly fallen every time we went out...” Poppy's eyes were closed trying to remember her own feelings or memories or something other than nothing.

She feels Erdene get up to throw away the ice cream as well as taking out the trash to hide evidence of the sugar that had been consumed.

“Thanks, Erdene,” Poppy says, turning her head towards Erdene.

“Oh don't mention it, but does this mean you're ready to try and remember?” Erden asks, moving to sit on the coffee table. “This is the first time, to me anyway, that you asked anything about what happened.”

“I don't know, I still get migraines, I'm able to remember everything that's happened recently, but I'm not sure if I want to remember yet,” Poppy says to the ceiling. “My ribs have finally gone down to a dull ache, I think my leg is fully healed, can't feel my hand yet, and I feel so guilty for Tora being here, even though he keeps saying it's fine. But he has a life and I'm not sure.”

“Didn't you say that both of you want to be in a relationship?” Erdene said grabbing a bag of chips, offering some to Poppy.

“I do, but not out of pity, sympathy, or because I feel indebted to him. And before Tora left, he looked hurt that I don't remember that specific week. Like something happened that, I don't know, jump-started our feelings.” Poppy moved her hand to rub her temples, a migraine starting to make itself known. “I remember someone saying that I could trigger my memory, if I heard what your time at the resort was, maybe...”

“Take your time sweetie,” Erdene said wiping her hands on her pants to grab Poppy's good hand. “I'll be here regardless as your unicorn vomit hair friend.” Erdene stood up and went to wash her hands. “I'm going to quickly take out the trash before your ice cream patrolman comes back.”

“Thanks!” Poppy called after her, grasping behind her for the curtain, and tugging it as far as she could reach to block out the Sun. Staring at her mostly healed body all she can think of is, soon. The doctor had suggested a walking cast once her actual cast was off to help stabilize her leg. Two weeks, then she can leave the apartment for the first time in over a month and see if her leg and arm have healed enough to not need a cast anymore. Letting her head drop onto the arm, she shut her eyes for a few minutes waiting for Erdene.

“Hey Pops, did you know that there are more cars in the parking lot?” Erdene said, coming back in and beeling to the curtains to cover most of the room in darkness.

“Yeah, the landlady said she rented out two more apartments this month. Gyu helped her make a website and she's gotten a lot more traffic.” Poppy said, pointing to a letter on the coffee table. “She sent me a memo and asked that I make sure my friend stays on their best behavior. Gyu helped her out with that as well.”

“Gyu is such a sweet guy,” Erdene said, reading the memo. “And funny, he drew a tiger on a leash,”

“Oh? Did he?” Poppy said, opening her eyes. “Tora read it to me, but he got a little quiet when he got to the end. I figured it was because of how rude the landlady was being.”

“I mean that too, he's been here with you for over a month, you'd think she'd be fine with him,” Erdene said, snapping a picture of the memo, and sending a text.

“Yeah, he said that she said hi to him yesterday for the first time, so progress?”

“She said it again to me today too,” Tora said, coming in through the unlocked door. “Why's the door unlocked?”

“Oh, my bad,” Erdene said, getting up. “I was taking out the trash for Poppy and just came back up. I was actually gonna head out. Poppy text or call if you need anything okay?” Erdene gathered all of her belongings and quickly left the apartment.

Tora went over to the balcony and shifted the curtain slightly to peer outside.

“Looks like she's chewing out Gyu, showing something on her phone. He's got his hands up in a placatin' motion. She's punching his hand, and he grabs hers, damn didn't know he could be kinda smooth. She's blushing a lot and now the other security guard has come in and they're leaving hand in hand. Damn Bobby, I owe ya five bucks, thought he'd be too chicken shit to go for it so soon.”

“I might have been suggesting things here and there between them.” Poppy grins, sitting up. “Did you have fun?”

“Nah, you aint there, so was looking forward to coming back,” Tora said winking, putting away some groceries that he had picked up. Poppy saw him opening the freezer, and smirked, if Tora knew that she was getting contraband ice cream, he still hasn't let on.

“Did Quincy tell you anything?” Poppy said, getting a little anxious.

“Nothing helpful, figured I'd start looking seriously once yer casts are off,” Tora says over his shoulder as he starts heating up some of the take-out he bought.

“Thank you Tora.” Poppy whispers, again feeling useless staring at her broken hand.

Tora's hands appeared, one holding her good hand, the other to tilt her face up.

“Never gonna be a problem sweetheart,” Tora whispers, gently moving closer to her. “I'll beat the shit outta anyone who says yer a problem. Even if it's yer own mind. I've told you that.”

“I know, but-” Tora's lips pressed against Poppy's cutting her off, damn she forgot how soft his lips were. When he leaned back, she started again, “But-” this time Tora crashes his lips against Poppy's, his tongue dancing around in her mouth, taking her breath away. Once she starts melting into Tora's kiss, he pulls away.

“If yer gonna be a problem, then I'll have ta come up with more creative ways to shut up that voice in yer head that says yer useless.”

“Well then sir, I think I'm gonna be a problem,” Poppy says, looking up at him and leaning closer.

* * *

A couple of days later, Gil texted asking if it would be okay for his wife to drop off possible novels for consideration for proposals, then to write said proposals.

“There were a couple others, but I figured you’d want to get back into the game sooner rather than later, and these aren’t as pressing, but I would like them done before you come back.” Gil texted. Tora had left for the day to investigate a possible new lead. Poppy groaned, but agreed that she would be able to look over and make proposals if needed. Couple hours later, she gets a text from an unknown number. “Hi, I hope this is Miss Poppy, I’m Gil’s wife Leanna. I’m here with papers? If you could let me in, I can come up to your apartment.”

Poppy buzzes her in and texts “Yes, this is Poppy, The gate is open, I’ll meet you at my door.” Then she makes the arduous journey from her couch to her front door. Leaning against her shoe rack, she only has to wait a couple of minutes before hearing a knock at the door. Peering through the peephole, all she was able to see was a red sweater and a chin.

“Hello, dear!” Leanna said as Poppy opens the door, holding a thick manila envelope. “I’m glad to finally meet you face to face, how Gil goes on and on about you, I feel like I know you already.” Poppy had to crane her head up, and step back to comfortably look into her long lashed blue eyes. She honestly thought that Leanna didn’t exist, Gil hardly spoke of his wife, the only evidence was the ring on his finger. Basically ogling her, for her impeccable makeup, highlighting her high cheekbones, and long angular nose. Looking down at the manila envelope, she sees well-toned arms under her skin tight red cable knit sweater.

“Would you like to come in?” Poppy squeaks, regretting not wearing something more flattering than Tora’s sweater and button up skirt.

“No dear,” Leanna says warmly, “If you don’t mind I’m just here to drop off these papers, and get going. I might just put these inside though, Gil told me what happened, but I didn’t realize it was this bad. And you’re still working as an editor? That’s amazing! And for Mr. Noyouko as well, I love his books.”

“Oh, they prefer they/them pronouns” Poppy mumbles, shifting to the side to let Leanna through.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve never met them before, I didn’t know.” Leanna flusters quickly moving to the coffee table, putting the envelope on the coffee table. “I’ll just be on my way before I embarrass myself more, shall I? Good to meet you Miss Poppy!” With that Leanna left in a whirlwind, causing Poppy to shiver. Looking back at the envelope, Poppy hobbled over to the couch. _Aright_ , Poppy thought, settling down on the couch, _Time to get back to work_.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by relatively quickly, now that she had work she could do. Even when Tora was gone, most of the day passed without Poppy noticing. Eventually, the time to take off her casts arrives. Quincy had demanded to be present for the x rays and hopeful cast removal, that he rented a town car with it's own driver so that Tora, Quincy and Poppy could all be in the back seat. It was almost a limo, only slightly shorter, and the back allowed for the two back seats to face each other. Tora and Poppy took one side, Quincy the other. Poppy was so small she could sit sideways on the bench, leaning against Tora, and could still move if he needed more room. Wearing pants, even sweatpants was an alien feeling for Poppy. Wanting to wear skirts or dresses to make it easier to dress had become the norm for her. Now staring at her rolled-up pant leg she started to feel a little apprehensive about what the next steps were.

“Nervous darling?” Quincy said, moving to grip her hand.

Poppy gave him a small smile, “I'm just grateful to get out of the apartment.”

“Yes, you've practically been the princess stuck in the tower by how protective the tiger has been.”

“I also wasn't up for going out,” Poppy says, shifting from resting her head on Tora's shoulder to his lap. “I get tired a lot, which might be the meds. It’s probably the meds.” Tora moved his newly freed hand to start stroking Poppy's head, glaring at Quincy to dare them to say anything.

“Well, I think we should grab a tea or coffee to celebrate.” Quincy clapping their hands, moves to start texting someone. “Or I can get them delivered, and I think depending on how this appointment goes, we should go get something to eat, my treat of course.”

Poppy knew Quincy's heart is in the right place, but sometimes they could be a bit much. Lately, when Tora would leave to grab or take care of something, Quincy would come over with masseuses, or nail technicians for mani-pedi that they would get together, though only one of Poppy’s feet could be in the bath, the nail technician was very nice about it. Quincy would bring exotic chocolates, candles, and herbs that promote healing. They had even bought a back massager chair with heating capabilities. Sometimes, Quincy would call Poppy to think of a word for their new novel, just to compliment her on her ability to finesse language that puts all authors and editors to shame. Not to mention true to their word, had some of the local authors calling her, to give her well wishes and offering to sign the entirety of their works and sending it to her. All of which has been greatly appreciated, but Poppy didn't want Quincy to be spending so much money on her, or so much pity. It still made her uncomfortable that Tora paid for everything since he's been staying with her, and he would clean up the apartment to a sheen that she hadn't thought possible.

“I'll be fine Quincy, I will hopefully be able to cook for the first time today.” Poppy said, “I'm very excited about that.”

“Of course, I can understand that, but I still think we should all celebrate, Ah we're here,” Quincy said, running out to grab a wheelchair for her. Poppy had suggested the wheelchair as they were leaving; saying it would be less embarrassing than to be carried in like a damsel in distress.

Quincy came rolling back with a tray of tea in the wheelchair.

“Your chariot, madame,” Quincy said with a bow. Tora got out of the car, turning around to scoop Poppy out of the car. Quincy grabs the tea out of the wheelchair as Tora maneuvers Poppy in. “Unfortunately darling you'll have to carry the tea. I got you a chai latte, I actually got you two just in case, the other one is for Tora, I had two five hour energy before I went to pick you up, and I think it's hitting me now. I’m just glad the drinks were ready when we arrived.”

As Quincy vibrates outside the room, the radiograph technician took x rays of her leg, arm to hand, and ribs. The doctor, feeling good about how her bones were healing, sent them off to the radiologists, for their professional diagnosis. Poppy has just been staring at her casts when Tora came in, to say that she can't take them off with her eyes alone. Poppy smiling, a little melancholic.

“They've just been my constant companions this past month and a half, I might miss them,” Poppy said sadly, trying to lift her leg.

“Sorry that I'm not as good as your casts, but,” Tora looks at the door quickly, then leans down towards Poppy. “I have to say, I'm better company.” Giving her a kiss on the lips right as the doctor comes back.

“Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt,” The doctor, Doctor Smerle, Poppy read on their lab coat. “But I got the go ahead from radiology, we can take off all the casts. They did say that your ribs are healing nicely, but still have some cracks that the plating is still working on. Now, preference between leg or arm first?” Doctor Smerle asks, brandishing the saw. They had tensed when entering the room and trying to not stare at Tora. They visibly relaxed when Poppy reached for his hand and he gave it easily.

“How about the leg, so I can finally roll down my sweatpants?”

“Sounds good.” And then it was weird to see her white atrophied leg, later her arm. The doctor gave her the walking cast,but says that sticking with the wheelchair is ideal for in hospital. Bending her leg for the first time, felt alien; the tears of happiness from Quincy seeing her being wheeled out with no casts just a sling, made her feel a little guilty for inwardly complaining about what Quincy has been doing.

“Alright, I decided on a compromise, I invited Erdene and Gyu to your apartment, and Tora knows your favorite take out place is, and we're gonna grab everything you love and have a party at your place.” Quincy keeping pace with Tora and the wheelchair, making plans. “I told everyone to meet there around 4, to give Alice time to get everything ready, order has already been placed, I also figured you'd want to go home and have an actual shower.”

“I appreciate all of that Quincy,” Poppy said, opening the car door, and hopping into the car. “Sounds amazing.” The car ride back passed in bliss, she no longer felt clunky, heavy, or useless. Her leg had obviously lost a lot of muscle, and her arm still refused to move. The doctor suggested keeping it in a sling when she needed to move around, but to try physical therapy exercises as much as possible. Turning into her apartment parking lot, she strapped into the walking cast, demanding to walk to the apartment by herself. Quincy, cheering her on, and Tora right behind her, ready to catch her if needed.

The party in full swing, music blasting, Erdene getting Poppy to stand up as much as possible, alcohol flowing for everyone but Poppy and Tora. Tora taking a quick smoke break outside, away from the revelry and noise to seemingly collect his thoughts. Poppy came out a minute later, with a cane, to seemingly comfort him. At least, that's what the binoculars showed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that it's been over a month since my last update. Moving, starting a new job, and now the holiday season; Time got away from me. Things are starting to pick up again! Hopefully, it won't take me nearly as long to update again. Also, I named the doctor after Dr. Sydnee Smirl McElroy: real-life doctor, podcaster, amazing human (I assume). Mostly because I've been listening to a lot of Sawbones and I'm terrible with names.
> 
> *Slight spoiler**  
> I should also say that I wrote this before Erdene and Damien became an item. My ship has been Erdene and Gyu while I've been writing this. I know it's not canon anymore.


	7. The Seventh Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters (except for a couple) belong to Lilydusk. Support her on Patreon if you can/want to!!

“Yeah, they’re still there,” They spoke into their phone. “The girl just got her casts off, guess they’re celebrating.” 

“Wait for an opportunity, then finish the job you started.” The voice from their phone commanded. 

The first couple of hours back from the doctor’s appointment were strange for Poppy. Staring at her leg, it didn’t seem to belong to her. Her other leg, even covered by her sweatpants, appeared bigger and stronger. The feeling of finally being able to bend her leg causes her to suddenly inhale through her teeth; Not used to the sensation of feeling both of her feet on the ground. Her lower limb has not seen the light of day in as many weeks, but the pins and needles that crawl up her leg give her a sigh of relief. There is still a sensation in her leg. Looking down at her arm in the sling, willing any voluntary movement, is what brings the enveloping wave of depression. It is strange that a part of her body isn’t obeying what she wants, she just wants a sign that she can use her hand. Focusing on her arm to move, she felt her elbow slightly extend, which caused her to flop back against the couch in relief.

“Ya okay, Bobby?” Tora said, coming over with her wrist brace. She forgot that she had asked Tora to grab it for her. Back when she would paint, or write for long periods, she got a brace to help stabilize her hand. Thinking it would help, she slips it on her hand, adjusting the velcro straps. 

“Yeah, the shower was amazing, thanks for the shower stool, by the way, I hadn’t thought of that.” Poppy said smiling, patting her side for him to sit next to her. Thrilled that she could finally share the couch in a normal manner with others, instead of taking up ¾ of the comfortable seating arrangements. Tora ignored the invitation to sit opposite her on the coffee table. “I feel like a new person, and the amount of skin that came off in the shower would attest to that.”

Tora grimaced at her wording choosing to instead turn his attention to Poppy’s arm. “Able to move it yet?” reaching out to gently caress the injured hand. 

“Not my hand, but I can move my elbow a bit,” Poppy said, shifting her arm in the sling to demonstrate. 

“Can you feel this?” Tora said, moving his fingers to interlock with hers. Poppy concentrates on her hand, willing herself to feel something, a pressure, sensation, or even pins and needles. 

“Nothing.” Poppy said, staring at her hand, seeing Tora holding her hand, but not able to connect any feeling. A disjointed feeling. 

“Hmmm,” Tora gets up and moves to grab a pillow and it to the right side of the couch. “Lie down for a minute.” Poppy looks up at him, clearly confused. “Just trust me.” That was enough for her to swing her right leg up onto the couch, grabbing her left pant leg when it wasn’t moving fast enough. Tora moved to the other end of the couch, sat cross-legged much like her first day back. Grabbing the heel of her left foot with both hands, he starts rubbing the sole with his thumbs. “Feel that?” Tora asks, adjusting the pressure when he sees her grimace.

“Yeah, feels nice,” Poppy said, lowering her head down on the pillow. One of her now many many pillows, thanks Quincy. He had started rubbing her foot, then moving up her calf, adjusting the pressure based on her movements or the noises she made. Inching up her leg, he stopped once he got to her knee.

“Alright if I go higher? Or stop?” Tora asks, leaving his hand on her knee. 

“Fine,” Poppy said, not wanting to move, feeling like she was on cloud nine. “But maybe more gentle?” Tora, grunts and gently moves his hands kneading the unused muscles, slowly moving up her leg.

“That feels so good.” Poppy groans, relaxing even more into the couch. Smirking Tora adds more pressure, slowly moving higher. 

“Knock Knock darlings!” Quincy shouted from the other side of the front door, making Tora fling himself off of Poppy. 

“How the fuck did you get up here?” Tora shouted back, scrambling to help Poppy into her walking cast. 

“My fault big bro, met them while they were coming up, and let them in,” Gyu shouted back through the door. “You gonna unlock the door?”

Tora looks at Poppy as if to say ‘See? This is why you lock your door.’ Offering his arm to her, and tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow, made their way across the apartment to open the front door together. 

“POPPY!! YOU’RE WALKING!” Erdene gushes, almost launching herself at Poppy. Getting stopped when Gyu catches her upper arm, right before glomping onto Poppy. 

“Maybe turn down the enthusiasm?” Gyu said softly, releasing her arms when she regained her balance. Erdene pouts then grabs Poppy’s hand from Tora, and hip bumps him out of the way. 

“Pops! How are you feeling? I’m so happy to see you walking around on your own” Erdene continues gushing, guiding her back across the apartment. Poppy plopping back down on the couch winded from the excursion. Erdene and Quincy follow suit, with Quincy offering Poppy a long box. Megan, who Poppy didn’t see at the door, also quietly came in. Poppy looks behind Megan, expecting to see Jacob behind her.

“He had a game he wanted to catch,” Megan answers, settling down by the balcony. “He offers you his congratulations and speedy recovery. I can only stay for a little bit before I have to go back to researching.” Poppy nods, she likes Megan; she’s sweet, glad that she was able to come. 

“Open it!” Quincy said excitedly. Inside the box was a wooden cane, with a succulent pattern along the shaft, the handle ornately carved to resemble a watering can. “You know, just in case you want to walk around with a tiger for a while.” Quincy proudly states, winking at Tora. Trying it out, Poppy found it was entirely doable with the walking cast as well. Though once Poppy stood up, Tora took her spot, quirking an eyebrow at her in a challenge. Poppy, deciding to not make a fuss, goes and sits on his lap; grabbing the one arm that Poppy can reach and wrapping it around her waist.

Everyone else looks at them with wide eyes, debating internally if they should say anything. The glare from Tora had them all scrambling for the alcohol that Gyu had brought up. 

“Let’s celebrate Pops liberation!” Erdene sang, going to turn on the music from Poppy’s laptop. Alcohol flowing for the three visitors, Poppy abstained because of meds, and Tora out of habit. Glad that her friends were happy for her, Poppy is content to stay in Tora’s lap, his body heat so comfortable, making her friends grab anything for her or Tora. Today has been an emotionally draining day, and honestly, she just wanted to go to sleep, but this was more for her friends to see that she was mostly healed than for her. A couple of hours in, Tora gently lifts her off of him and gets up. 

“Sorry sweetheart, gotta talk to Gyu for a sec.” Poppy nods and Tora taps Gyu on the shoulder and jerks his head towards their balcony. Poppy sees Gyu hand Tora a piece of paper, which causes Tora to take out a cigarette, the first she’s seen in 6 weeks. After Gyu pats Tora on the back, hands him another thing, Poppy hoists herself up with the help of her cane, much to the cheers of Quincy and Erdene. Hobbling out to the balcony, Tora takes a couple of quick puffs then extinguishes the cigarette in an ashtray that Gyu gave him. 

“Everything okay?” Poppy asks, hobbling up to Tora. He raises his arm, and she moves to stand at his side, his arm hugging her close. 

“It will be Bobby,” Tora says through clenched teeth. “Gyu just gave me some information that needs follow up.” 

“Well let me know if you need any help,” Poppy says, shivering slightly in the wind. Tora winds his other arm around her, not wanting to go in quite yet, but wanting to stay out with Poppy alone. Poppy slides her hand up Tora’s arm into his sleeves, trying to keep her hand warm.

“Jesus Bobby, you’re hands are fucking freezing,” Tora grumbles, but not dislodging her. 

“You know what they say, ‘Cold hands warm heart.’” Poppy explains, shoving her good hand up farther. 

“Then I must be ‘Warm hands, Cold heart.’” Tora mumbles into her ear. Poppy looks up at him, wondering how on earth he could think that. 

“Nah,” Poppy says smiling up at him. “You just like to keep your heart extra warm.” 

Her phone beeped at that time with a text from Jacob. _Hey you gonna be in the office on Monday?_ Poppy giggling replied _Yeah, finally got my casts off, so I expect you to clear your junk from my desk._ A few minutes later Jacob replied _No promises ;)._ Giggling Poppy noticed that Tora had been reading over her shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Tora mumbled, tightening his grip on her arms, “But if his shit isn’t off your desk on Monday, let me know and it’s going in the trash.” 

“Deal”

That night, Tora had forgotten what it was like to sleep without worrying about Poppy. This is the first night that Poppy invites him into her bed, not to help with the early morning pills, or to keep her from tossing and turning, but for comfort. He is finally able to hold her close, and able to form his body around her. Protecting her from whatever nightly terrors plague her. Maybe it was all in his mind, but this is the first night he slept through, not waking to her trembling, painful whimpering nightmares. And not for the first time Tora was wondering if he had become overbearing towards her. Was she suffocating and just not telling him. Should he leave her alone? Or back off? Things that went against his nature and his training. But he just wants what's best for her, even if it means that he should leave. 

Saturday and Sunday were spent with Tora doing a range of motion exercise with her leg and arm. Though Tora had to do most of the arm movements for her. She still didn’t have any feeling below her elbow, something that was not very encouraging right now. But she could not be happier with the fact that she was finally able to get around the apartment, relatively gracefully, with her cane. On Sunday, getting a little cabin fever, she draws wrinkles on her face, put a shawl over her hair, draping the excess over her shoulders. Happy with her appearance she hobbles out, hunched over to yell at Tora to “Get off of My Lawn!” while waving her cane over her head. Tora’s reaction, after looking up from his phone, was to take a picture and send it in a group chat. Poppy, deciding to play it up, insists that the strapping young lad accompany her on a stroll around the park. Allowing her to reminisce of the good old days, back when her first husband was alive with no interruptions. 

They made it to the park and maybe a few yards in before Poppy realized that they weren’t alone. Noticing a few actual elderly couples, a bird watcher, and a family with small kids, Poppy starts getting embarrassed. Becoming tired from the charade and the walk asks Tora to take her back to her apartment.

“There were too many people who were watching, I thought it would just be the two of us.” Poppy mumbles, face bright red turning to burrow her face into Tora’s chest. Tora is enjoying this way too much, no one looks at him with anything other than amusement. No looks of lust, fear, or jealousy when he was with Poppy. In this moment, they look at Tora as a man catering to the whims of their significant other. The parents didn’t hide their children from his presence. It was a good feeling and something that he would not have experienced without Poppy. Poppy peeks out, sees one of the elderly couples walking by, and offers a small smile; causing them to share a genial laugh, behind their hands. 

“Ya think you’re ready for work?” Tora asks, scooping Poppy up bridal style returning to her apartment. 

“I think so,” Poppy quietly answers, leaning her head against his shoulder, too tired to protest being carried. “I don’t think I can stare at the screen for very long, and I can only use one hand for now. But I’m ready to be productive again.” 

Tora nodding to Gyu, who opens the gate for him then runs to open the building’s main entrance. 

“Thanks, Gyu” Poppy mumbles as Tora goes up to her apartment. 

“Wanna nap or somethin’?” Tora asks, setting her down at the entrance of her apartment. 

“Sure.” Poppy said, heading to the bedroom. “Gonna join me?” when she noticed that Tora wasn’t following. They had come to the agreement that the couch was too small for him to sleep comfortably, and the bed was big enough for both of them. Poppy would normally wake up with Tora’s arm under her head, her hurt arm cradled between her and Tora. She has never felt safer and doesn’t want to change that as long as Tora is willing. Though she felt bad that she wasn’t using Quincy’s pillows all that often. Tora meanders in a moment later, moving to lie down behind her, curling his arm around her waist. Bringing her in closer, making her feel safe.

Monday came all too soon. Tora gave her a lift in Quincy’s car, parking in a legal spot for once. Grabbing her backpack, stuffing a brown paper bag in there. 

“C’mon Bobby. Let’s get this over with.” Tora says, slinging his arm through her backpack, offering his arm to her. Handing him her cane, she accepts and walks relatively easy up to the office. “I’ll pick ya up when ya get off.” Leaning down he gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Ya can always call or text if ya need me.” 

“Thanks, Tora,” Poppy says smiling up at him, grabbing her backpack and cane from him. As she hobbles to the office door, she turns and sees that Tora hasn’t moved. Waving to him, she goes through the door, and only then does Tora leave. When Poppy turns back to go to her desk, she’s greeted by whooping and applause from Jacob and Erdene. 

“You recovered and got a boyfriend!!” Erdene exclaims, bouncing with excitement. 

“We haven’t actually had a formal discussion on that,” Poppy said, slipping between her and Jacob. 

“Glad you found someone who can protect you from yourself.” Jacob commends, running ahead to grab a few of his things off of Poppy’s desk. Glaring at Jacob, Poppy plops down in her chair and opens her backpack, taking out the paper bag. Looking in, she sees a cookie, sunglasses, and a note. The note reads 

_Thought this would help staring at ya computer._

_-Ya Tiger_

The sunglasses were red-tinted, migraine relief. Incredibly touched she puts them on, and immediately the glare of the sun and multiple computers lessen the strain of her eyes. _He’s so thoughtful_ Poppy thinks, moving the mouse pad to the other side of her computer. 

“Poppy.” Swiveling around towards the voice of Gil. “Glad to have you back, would you mind coming to my office when you have a chance?”

“Of course.” Poppy said, swiveling back to her computer. “Just let me get a bit more situated and I’ll be right there.” 

A few minutes later Poppy goes to knock on Gil’s door. 

“I know I’m behind, but I figured, I could do a lot of editing with my left, it won’t be as pretty, and my typing will be slow, but I’ll catch up within the week,” Poppy says, limping in with her to-do list. 

“Hey, hey,” Gil says lifting his arms up in a placating fashion. “It’s okay, you’ve been hurt, I totally understand. I just thought I could lighten your load a bit. Maybe, I could write up a new contract so that I would be Mr. Noyouko’s editor. At least that way they’ll be able to get their edits a bit faster, and would greatly lessen your workload.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Poppy says, slowly adding to her to-do list. “They’ve been great about reading out to me several times and writing edits. I don’t think my work with them will suffer. But if you wanted to help with some of my magazine articles that would be greatly appreciated.”

“I think I’d be better suited to being an editor for Mr. Noyouko,” Gil said a bit more firmly, causing Poppy to look up at Gil. _I can’t have him work with Quincy. I don’t want to get him involved with the mafia._

“As I said, Gil,” Poppy said, using her cane to start standing up. “Noyouko has been helping me to edit their work, and their old beta reader has also been helping from time to time.” Poppy remembers the last time Tora had helped with the editing. Quincy had dropped off a manuscript late at night. Poppy was reading the manuscript over Tora shoulder, telling him where to fix spelling and grammar errors, circling incomplete thoughts, and underlining sentences that do not make sense. She had to fight Tora for some of the grammar saying that all these changes were unnecessary. “I do not think changing editors at this time would be conducive for their story, and they already trust me since their other book has been published; with me as the sole editor.”

Gil stared at her for a minute, before hands returning to the placating gesture as when she entered. “Hey, I was just trying to help. Give me whatever articles you want me to work on.” 

“Thanks Gil.” Poppy said, leaving the office her stomach doing flips for some reason. _Maybe cause I had never been stern with a boss before she thought._

“No Quincy, she says it's not official, you haven't won yet.” Erdene speaking into her phone. “You have practically lost, you said as soon as she came back-- Gotta go.” Erdene hangs up and hides her phone behind her back, looking sheepish.

“I take it you have a bet with Quincy?” Poppy asks, moving to sit in her chair, hooking her cane to the armrest. 

“...yeah,” Erdene said, going to grab her chair and rolling it over. “Jacob had bet that you guys wouldn't start dating at all, or if anything something between you and Quincy. Cause, and I quote, 'They're super-rich.'”

“What needs to happen for you to win?” Poppy inquires, turning on her computer to start answering emails that have piled up. 

“Quincy said you guys would be dating after your last weekend before coming to work,” Erdene explains. “I said that you would start dating next week. They thought that Tora wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you, and I said you'd hold out for another week. So basically if you guys could tone down your feelings for another week, I will win.” 

“Alright,” Poppy mumbles exasperatedly.”You won my bet with Tora, I can at least let you win yours.” 

“Thanks, Poppy,” Erdene says rubbing her hands together. “If Quincy wins, I have to do commissions for them for a year, but if I win, they'll get me a tablet of my choice, with all the accessories I want. What did Gil want?” 

“Oh, he was just wanting to help me catch up on work, but he wanted to be Quincy's editor, I didn't think he was into that genre,” Poppy said, typing with her left hand. 

“I think he once said that his wife really liked Quincy's work, maybe she's trying to get sneak peeks into the new novel.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

* * *

“Goddammit Tora,” Quincy angrily said, getting off the phone. “I thought you would woo her, pamper her, lavish her with emotional vindication that she would realize she could not spend a day without you. Why did Erdene tell me you guys aren't official?” 

“Huh, maybe cuz it's none of yer fuckin business?” Tora said, hen pecking at the keyboard looking up a few stores that Gyu had written for him a few days ago. All, unfortunately, were pretty large stores, and when he had gotten in contact with the first couple of morally ambiguous managers about securing some financial records. They had sent over 500 pages in the last year of people who bought the particular knife with the specifications Tora had sent. Fucking pointless. “Sides, if you already got yer answer, why ask me?” frustratingly asks through clenched teeth, his fingers too big for Quincy's fucking keyboard. He had broken his last keyboard when he had lost a few computer games and hadn't gotten around to getting a new one. He's been thinking of exclusively switching to consoles. 

“Because I have a lot of money and pride running on this. It's the best friends of you and Poppy's against each other, who knows their best friend better. And I want to win” Quincy finishes their spiel, sheepishly.

“Uh-huh, good luck with that,” Tora said, staring at the knife again. Which might be the dead-end like Quincy said, he had gone over the alibis, looked at the photos. His heart jumps when he sees Poppy having fun with the publishing company, laughing with a book in one hand, a cup with a teabag in the other. Glancing in the background he frowns. Tora looked at a couple of other stills from the camera. There was a waiter that was staring at the group, in at least three of five stills that Tora's seen. Specifically seems to be staring at Quincy. 

“Yo Quincy, who's this waiter?” Tora asks, slamming the stills on Quincy's notebook. Quincy glances up from their phone that they've been furiously typing on. 

“I don't know, am I supposed to?” Quincy asks. Tora just let out an annoyed sigh.

“Yes Quincy, cause when you check to make sure everyone has alibis, it helps to also ask the staff.” 

“Oh, that's a good point. I'll look into the staff in a minute. Might go up and interview a couple of them.” Quincy states, writing in their planner. “I got very friendly with the concierge. For a couple of tips on bodybuilding, she'll tell me all the names, phone numbers, and astronomical signs of everyone who works there.” 

“Maybe Poppy and I will come up,” Tora asks, looking at his phone thoughtfully. 

“Um, do you think that would be a good idea? You and I could go up and if we find something that we might need Poppy's verification on, we can video call her. We can leave on tomorrow, or we wait until next week after you guys become official. I have a feeling you need all the help you can get.” Quincy says, starting to make a list of all the ways Tora could seduce Poppy. 

“I don't need any of your help in that,” Tora says lighting up his cigarette, moving the lighter to set the list on fire. “Sides ya have always said I'm too hot to handle”

“That was about me! I said that you were a pain in the ass.” Quincy shrieked, flinging the piece of paper on fire to the floor stamping the flames out.

“I always get those two mixed up,” Tora smirks, as he puffs a smoke ring out towards Quincy. “Anyway gotta go and get my car from the shop. Yer car’s in it’s a normal parking spot. 

“Are you gonna pick up Poppy, or do you want me to send Gyu?” Quincy asks despondently, rewriting their list.

“I’ll pick her up, I just gotta do some shit, she’ll text me when she’s done.” 

“Here take this,” Quincy quickly says, reaching into their wallet to grab a couple of hundred dollar bills. “Have a romantic dinner on me, and don't leave the table until she agrees to be your girlfriend.” 

Tora grabs the bills and puffs another ring towards Quincy. 

“Sure, will do,” Tora said, slipping the bills into his pocket.

“Sus,” Quincy says squinting his eyes. 

* * *

“Hey Poppy, can I talk to you for a second?” Gil inquires, through his office door. 

“Sure Gil, I'm waiting for my ride anyway,” Poppy says, texting Tora that she is ready, as she leans against Gil's door frame. Gil has his head in his hands, not looking at Poppy. Taking a big breath, he runs his hand through his long hair taking out the hair tie. 

“I want to apologize for this morning, I really wanted to help you, but I snapped because I thought writing articles would be more beneath me than editing a novelist's work. Also, my wife does read Mr. Noyouko’s books and was hoping that I could let her read some of the drafts. But that does not excuse my outburst. I’m sorry Poppy” Gil says quickly, staring unblinkingly at Poppy. Poppy again has flutters in her stomach, but she does not want anyone else to get involved with the mafia. 

“I appreciate your apology, Gil,” Poppy says, feeling a comforting vibration from her phone, glancing down a text that Tora is here. “But, I still think I’m better equipped to help Noyouko during their publishing time with us. I’m sorry to cut this short, but my ride is here and I don’t want them to wait too long.” She waves as she hobbles out of Gil’s office. Poppy thought she heard a thump from behind her, but when nothing else happened she just proceeded along her way to the elevator to meet Tora. 

She saw Tora leaning against his red car, looking at something on his phone. 

“Been a bit since I’ve ridden in your old car,” Poppy smiles as she walks in what she had considered a dignified walk with her cane. Seeing Tora smirk, she walks a little slower. 

“Ya, got some work done on it, finished today,” Tora says as he takes her backpack and places it in the back seat. Opening the car door for Poppy, as she was sliding into the familiar car seat, the scent and car seat caused her to still suddenly. Tora closes her door and moves to the driver’s seat, as he is about to pull away, he notices that Poppy hasn’t put on her seatbelt. 

“C’mon Bobby, ya yelled at me last time I drove without a seatbelt on,” Tora gently admonishes, as he leans over buckling her in; brushing his hand over hers. She suddenly grabs it, intertwining her good hand with his.

“I did this the last time you drove me right?” Poppy asks slowly, looking up at Tora, eyes starting to mist. “I fell asleep, but I felt your hand and I wanted to hold on.”

“Ya did sweetheart,” Tora whispers, letting Poppy move his large hand side to side as she stares at it. She then pulls his hand up to her face and inhales.

“I remember this scent,” Poppy says slowing, pressing the back of his hand up to her cheek. 

“Really?” Tora smiles, digging around behind him pulling out a full cologne bottle. “Quincy musta put it in here somewhere when I gave them a ride to… to meet you before you guys left for the resort.” He holds up the cologne bottle for Poppy to smell. 

“Oh that smells like-” Poppy suddenly turns red, and turns to face the window, not giving up Tora’s hand. 

“Whatssit smell like?” Tora smirks, turning the key in the ignition, pulling off the curb.

“Nothing, what do you want to do for dinner?” Poppy says, moving his hand to her shoulder, resting her head on his hand as she continues to look out the window. 

“Well, Quincy wants me ta kidnap you ta an expensive dinner until you agree to go out with me,” Tora says, starting to drive. “But I’m fine with whatever, dinner or relationship-wise.” 

Poppy stares out the window for a minute. Then tightening her hold on Tora’s hand and taking a deep breath “Wannabemyboyfriendnextweek?” Poppy says quickly, still facing away from him. 

“Whas that?” Tora says, jerking into the other lane, then righting the car to the honks of the cars around him. He flips them off and turns his attention back to Poppy. Her face is bright red and still looking out the window.

“What did you say?” Tora said slowly, enunciating every word.

Taking a deep breath, Poppy asks again. “Want to be my boyfriend, starting next week after 5pm?” Poppy could practically hear her heart thrumming through her chest. _What if he says no? I mean, he already agreed he’d be fine with it, but officially? Oh no._

“I mean, it’s fine if we continue as we have been.” Poppy quickly backtracks. “I know you’re fine with whatever, but relationships are two ways. And I only want to be in a relationship with you if you want to. And if you don’t that’s fine, I just thought with all the touching you might be a little interested in me, but I could have misread everything; which is on me and not you. But that’s what I’m thinking, but I don’t want anything to be too weird between us. And you know communication is key-” Tora extricates his hand from her shoulder to hold it over her mouth. 

“Yea Poppy, I wanna be yer boyfriend. I can be yer boyfriend starting now and we just tell Quincess we didn’t start until next Monday after 5pm. If that’s what you want” Tora says, turning off to go into the alley where Alice’s restaurant is located. Keeping his hand over Poppy’s mouth, he finds somewhere to park. Poppy licks his hand, causing Tora to snatch his hand away, and unbuckles her seatbelt. 

“I think it would be better to wait.” Poppy mumbles as she gets out of the car. 

“Why’s that?” Tora says, bringing her cane around, wiping his hand on her back. 

“Because I want Erdene to win the bet, and if we become official now, I won’t be able to hide it.” Poppy says turning a deep red, “Or want to hide it” Tora leads her inside gripping her hand tightly. 

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll wait,” Tora says quietly, kissing the top of her head. 

* * *

  
  


After Gil finishes with his paperwork, along with Poppylan’s articles, he sighs. A forlorn sigh. _That wasn’t supposed to go like that_. Taking out his phone, he dials a number. 

“Hey, it didn’t work. We’ll have to come up with another plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Poppy and Tora to grow old together!! It's only hijinks now, but maybe one day, they can be the eccentric old couple in the park. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I finally figured out how many chapters I want this story to be.


	8. The Eighth debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters except for a couple belong to Lilydusk.

“Thanks for trying, I’m sorry sweetie,” Leanna sulks over the phone. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

“I’m heading out now, I’ll pick something up for dinner,” Gil said guiltily, gathering his papers into his backpack. 

“That would be great,” she purrs, into the phone. “I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”

Gil hangs up, locking up the office door behind him. He shot a text off to Leanna asking what type of food she wanted. She responded with “ _ He wasn’t able to get it. We’ll have to come up with another plan.”  _ A second later, “ _ sorry, wrong person. I’d like burgers please :)”  _

Gil sighs, he hadn’t thought it would go this far, but he was in too deep now. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Poppy has been working with Quincy on his new chapters at his place. She has gotten into the habit of taking Quincy’s manuscripts with her wherever she went. Having an uneasy feeling whenever she is at the office, preferring to work on the new chapters at home or at Quincy’s. Gil hadn’t asked again to see the chapters, or take any more of her work, though he did finish a couple of articles for her. At least at Quincy’s, she could get them to correct their own grammar errors. Tora was willing to help her edit to a certain extent, but he would constantly question why it had to be changed if the point came across. 

“Because the flow is better,” Poppy exasperatedly throws up her hand one day. 

“Flow? The fuck does that mean” Tora prods, moving the red pen to doodle in the margins. 

“Like it doesn’t pull you out of the story,” Poppy tries to explain. “You can keep reading and your imagination is able to keep up on a continuous stream of consciousness. Like if I was talking to you, and would go off on an unrelated tangent, you would be more disinterested in what I was saying because it has no point.”

“Alright, alright, I get it, Bobby.” Tora retorts, moving on from doodling to playing tic-tac-toe in the same margins. His pocket buzzes as Poppy starts to grumble about how no one appreciates grammar, though Tora never complains when Poppy asks for his help. When he opens his text message, he scowls and starts to get up. “Sorry, Poppy I gotta go. Quincy might have found something and wants me to take a look.”

“Take your time,” Poppy says smiling. “I don’t need my walking cast as much today, and I still have my cane.” Tora leans down, but Poppy holds up her hand, placing it over his lips. “Not yet, mister, we aren’t dating for another 4 days and 21 hours.” She feels his lips move into a smile and places a gentle kiss on her hand.

“Can’t wait, sweetheart,” Tora smirks as he grabs his jacket and leaves. 

“Whatcha got Quince?” Tora demands as he slinks up behind Quincy.

“So I was talking to the concierge, and she sent me some CCTV of the service hallways, take a look at this,” Quincy says, rewinding the video a few seconds. Staring at it, they saw a black and white stone hallway, where one of the service doors was open and a woman with light hair in a dark snowsuit appeared to be talking to someone of similar height but obscured by the door. The person in the doorway passes something off to the woman in the snowsuit, appears to give them a kiss on the cheek, and leaves. 

“Can ya make the image clearer?” Tora asks leaning closer to the computer.

Quincy gives Tora a side-eye glare, “Yeah, just let me get a magic program that will let me do that, it’s just a couple of keystrokes, and suddenly the contrast will be better, the image will be in better focus and zoomed in. And you know what let me change the angle on the camera. No Tora! I’m not magical or Gyu!” 

Tora returns the side-eye and sighs. Another dead end. “Any idea who either of those people are?” 

“Not really honey,” Quincy concentrated on the computer screen. “They don’t have that much identification. I can print off a still and we could ask around at the resort.” The printer starts whirring and chugging out photos. 

Tora grabs the pictures, and can only see the vague grainy outline of a possible womanly shaped figure. But not something that is helpful. Maybe she was a worker or a guest. This shit isn’t helpful. 

“What are you gonna do, honey?” Quincy questions, looking away from the screen. “Do you want to go back up to the resort?” 

Tora releases his breath through gritted teeth. He did not want to give up, but there are really no good leads. Showing this picture around would not give him anything to go off of. Most of the workers would just say it’s someone wearing a coat. Nothing. Shit, he didn’t wanna disappoint Bobby anymore. “I don’t know, Quince. I’m gonna reach out to a couple of people who have a grudge against you, or the Balthuman name.” Tora pauses, shaking his head. “Any fucking thing right?”

“Sure, if you have a hundred or so years,” Quincy sighs, shrugging their shoulders. “I can get you a few names, but honestly I don’t think this will amount to much.” 

“Yeah, ain’t got much hope for it either, but I gotta do somethin’. Bobby is counting on me to fix this. To know why she’s hurt, and to fix her.” Tora paces between the computer and the door and back. 

“I don’t think she wants you to fix her,” Quincy whispers. “I think she wants closure, to not keep a wedge between you two. Like starting a romantic relationship with her, whisking her away to convalesce… maybe to a beach or something. Drinking out of coconuts, with umbrellas.” Tora slaps the back of Quincy's head really fast, causing Quincy to cry out about how their father will hear about this. Tora’s staring at the picture, trying to find some detail that would solve this fucking mystery. Sighing, folding up the picture to take “Any names I should check out?” Tora asks, rubbing his neck. Quincy, with a single tear rolling down their cheek, writes down a few names for Tora. 

“Here, take this you beast” Quincy cries, folding the paper and throwing it with all their might. Both watch as the paper gently floats to the ground, a couple of inches from Quincy’s foot. Quincy silently reaches down, picks up the paper, and puts it in Tora’s jean pocket. Waving their hand in a dismissive gesture, turning back to face the computer, switching to a different tab to watch a hairstyle tutorial. 

Stalking down to his car, Tora unfolds the paper and memorizes the names. Outside his car, he takes out his lighter and burns the paper. Nothing can lead back to Quincy or to the Balthuman name. 

* * *

Walking towards Poppy's apartment a couple of hours later, Tora was not in a good mood. He had looked up everyone on Quincy’s list, and on a cursory search, had nothing to do with the trip. He feels so guilty, he was hoping to have good news for her. Something to take her mind off of the paranoia she was feeling. Instead, entering her apartment, he smells meat cooking in her apartment. 

“Poppy?” Tora calls, toeing his shoes off at the door. Gently nudging his shoes out of the doorway, Tora looks towards the couch and doesn’t see his Bobby. “Bobby?” he calls again, moving towards the kitchen. Leaning her side against the counter, he sees Poppy cooking some burgers on her skillet. Her cane was leaning on her bad leg, he saw headphones coming from her pockets up to her ears, explaining why she hadn't heard him come in. Moving to stand with her, he heard her singing,  _ Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I’m still standing after all this time…”  _ She is a true survivor, and this song seems to be her trying to call out in defiance. No one could knock her down. Tora could only continue watching her, so proud of her strength.  _ “I got a taste for love in a simple way…”  _ She must have the song on repeat. Tora knew from Quincy that the song was originally a breakup song, but has become an anthem for survivors. 

Moving behind her, he grabs one of the headphones and softly sings “ _ And did you think this fool could never win?”  _

Poppy looks up at him and smiles, singing  _ “Well look at me, I’m a-coming back again”  _

Slinking his arm around her waist, he rests his head on Poppy’s shoulder. Never mind that he was bent in half, he just wanted to be closer to her. 

“You okay?” Poppy asks, leaning her head against his, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Warm, musky, and a small hint of cigarettes was a combination that made Poppy feel safe. Causing her brain to try and remember why she associates this with scent with safety. All that her mind would come up with is that it’s Tora. Tora means safety. 

“Got fucking shit nothing,” Tora grumbles shaking his head on Poppy’s shoulder. Poppy, giving a soft sigh, starts humming the song some more. Tora moves his other hand to hold onto the skillet handle. “Should be careful,” turning his head, planting a light kiss on her neck. He feels a shiver from her shoulder, and her face slowly turning a bright red.

“It’s not fair that you’re so cute,” Poppy mutters, face turned towards the stove. 

“Only with you sweetheart” Tora answers, kissing her neck again. Straightening up, he kisses her on the top of her head. “And don’t ever tell anyone else, would ruin my street cred.” Tora flashes one of his dimpled smirks when she looks at him with a blank stare. 

“Oh sure, the street cred that you hold so dear,” Poppy sarcastically quips. “I’ll be sure to not tell the aunties at the supermarket, that you aren’t cute at all, only tough. And any evidence to the contrary is to be ignored and disputed. They are known for giving out street cred they’ll let everyone else know.”

“Well, wouldn’t wanna give them old boring news.” Tora purrs into her ear, grabbing the spatula from her. “And I like medium-rare burgers, not the cardboard they will turn into if you keep getting distracted by me.”

“And whose fault is that?” Poppy huffs, headbutting him in the side. “If you didn’t want me to make dinner, then you should have come earlier, but latecomers have no say over what happens for and to dinner. Now I’ll be finishing up if you can get your butt out of the kitchen. Think of it as an installment for the past few months that you have been with me.”

“Oh?” Tora quirks an eyebrow, moving to lean against the doorframe leading into the living room. “Should I expect more of these… installments?”

“Possibly, if I feel like it,” Poppy looks over her shoulder and winks. “Honestly, I got this just go and relax.” 

Tora nods and heads over to the couch, moving to sit where he could keep an eye on Poppy. To Tora, she seems to start feeling more comfortable in her skin. She has been able to take small steps without her cane, and she is storing the spatula in her sling when she’s not using it. Plus her dexterity, from being forced to use only her left arm, has improved. He could not get over how amazing she is. She had a life-altering incident, and here she is a couple of months later, cracking jokes and making do. He only hoped that if something like that happened to him, she would be by his side. To help him recover if he ever needed it. 

“Hey spaceman,” Poppy gently calls, jabbing Tora with her cane. “Could you get your head out of the clouds and grab the food?” 

Tora chuckles, going up to grab the food. The hamburgers were open-faced, with a fried egg on top. She had made a face using tomatoes for eyes, the egg yolk as a nose, and a couple of extra slices of cheese for the mouth. 

“Bobby,” Tora calls, taking out his phone to snap a photo of the hamburgers. 

“What?”

“You know these burgers are completely unbalanced, right? Won’t be able to get everything in one bite.”

“I’ll risk it for the biscuit!” Poppy calls back.

“What?” Tora turns to look at Poppy, one eyebrow quirked up.

“I think it looks cute, and cute things are to be admired,” Poppy says smiling.  _ Fuck yeah, they are  _ Tora thinks. “Plus there’s some bacon on the stovetop if you want to overload it with bacon flavor.”

“Ya know me too well,” Tora says, lifting the patty and adding bacon underneath. He didn’t want to ruin the hard work Poppy put into the burger. 

“Well I better, especially since you might be my boyfriend in 68 hours 51 minutes, and...12 seconds.” Poppy said after looking at the clock. “But I don’t know, who’s counting and who would really want that?” 

Tora places a plate in front of Poppy and leans a little further to kiss the top of her head. “I might want that,” Tora says softly, his breath ruffling her hair. “If you’ll have me. And again, I fuckin’ hate this waiting game/bet you have goin’ on with Erdene. We can just not tell them for 68 hours 49 minutes.” 

“I know, but I did win my bet with you, and I want Erdene to do the same.” Poppy said, maneuvering her burger, to take a bite from the cheesier side. “Plus her stakes are higher than ours.”

“Right, but Quincy hasn’t left me alone for the past couple of weeks,” Tora quips back, sliding closer to her. “Claiming that I’m bein’ too chicken shit to ask ya out like an adult.” 

“They didn’t say chicken poop.” Poppy admonishes, still eating her burger.

“Might as well have,” Tora mutters. “Fine, if I just gotta wait a couple of days, I will gladly. But when the day comes Imma spoil ya rotten for…” Tora looks at his phone “68 hours and 44 minutes, and there’s nothin’ ya can do to stop me.”

Blushing an even deeper red than Tora had thought possible, Poppy stutters “I-I don’t t-think that’s necessary. Spending time with you, quality time is spoiling me enough.” 

This time Tora’s face starts flushing. Clearing his throat Tora continues on, “doesn’t matter, ya gonna get spoiled and enjoy it.”

Poppy leans her head against Tora’s arm, “Alright, I guess I can’t argue with that.”

* * *

The next morning Poppy woke, feeling cooler than she had become accustomed to, and finding most of the bed empty. Sniffing around, she didn’t smell anything cooking.  _ Did he leave? _ Poppy wonders, grabbing a hoodie off the ground, wrapping it around her shoulders. Limping out to the living room, she found her phone on her coffee table, charging, must have forgotten to bring it in with her.  _ 1 new text _ message. Tapping the message icon Tora had texted her over an hour ago. 

_ Hey sweetheart, somethin came up, be back later tonight. Ya forgot to plug in yer phone. Also 60:12.  _

Smiling, Poppy took a screenshot of the message.  _ He’s so sweet _ .  _ Well,  _ Poppy thought  _ might as well get dressed and work on her edits.  _

_ I’ll have dinner ready by the time you get back. 57 hours 24 minutes.  _ Poppy texted back, feeling her heart grow warm, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

After making some tea, Poppy grabs her cane and hobbles over to the coffee table. Working steadily through the stack of manuscripts has taken the better part of the week and starting into the weekend. Now at least there were just some final edits to the chapters, and maybe one more read-through. Feeling vibration against her hip, she glanced at her phone to a new message. 

_ Hello Poppy, sorry to text you on your day off, but I need a couple of those manuscripts today. Mind if I send my wife to go and collect them? -Gil _

Taking a deep breath in, she waits another minute before answering. 

_ Sure that’s fine!! _ Poppy types through clenched teeth, jabbing at the exclamation mark a couple of times. 

_ Great, she’ll be there soon, she has your number.  _ Came the almost immediate reply. Poppy knows that the newer publishing company has no time to dawdle, but most of these manuscripts are from unestablished authors. Sighing again, Poppy grips her cane and hoists herself up, forced to get ready for the day earlier than anticipated. 

_ Hello Poppy dear, It’s Leanna again. I’m here hoping that you can buzz me up.  _ The text greets Poppy an hour later after she finishes eating breakfast. 

Buzzing her in, Poppy unlocks the front door and heads over to the coffee table, putting her phone back into her hoodie’s pocket. Hearing a knock at the door Poppy puts down her red pen and calls “It’s open.” The door opens slowly, and in walks Leanne wearing a back duffle coat, carrying a briefcase with her. 

“I’m so sorry Poppy dear, I can’t seem to get my husband to relax for the weekend.” Leanna trills, looking around the apartment a little more carefully. “I didn’t see a whole lot, last time I was here. Do you have a roommate?” She gestures towards the multiple shoes by the door. Granted Tora only really had 3 pairs of shoes, but her shoes by comparisons were much like a child’s. Tora once said that she could buy children’s sneakers. She was tempted to get a couple of light-up sneakers, something that she had brought up to Tora. And Tora thought it was a good idea, he’d be able to find her at night more easily. 

“Kinda, I guess,” Poppy said tersely. Something was up, Leanna has been fidgeting more than the last time she was here. Poppy just wanted her to get the papers and leave. Picking up her red pen, she starts to make more edits to the article she had been working on. “The manuscripts that I have finished are on the counter, sorry but I need to finish these before it's too late.”

“Oh I completely understand,” Leanna practically lunges for the manuscripts before coming over to Poppy’s coffee table. Placing her briefcase on the surface, “I don’t want to wrinkle any of the documents,” she explains placing the papers in a manilla folder. Poppy just acknowledges with “mm-hm” and has her head down, circling a few words here and there. “And I’m sorry about this.” Suddenly Poppy feels a sharp jab in her right arm, looking down she sees a syringe with the plunger pressed. Struggling to understand this, Poppy lifts her now two-ton head up to look at Leanna. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Leanna said, her bubbly personality vanishing. “But you didn’t want to do this the easy way.” The world around has been swirling around since Poppy felt something on her arm. Did she have an arm anymore? Trying to move her body, she slams into the cushion of the couch. Not able to lift her head up, just wanting the world to stop spinning, she let go, not wanting to fight anymore. 

* * *

“Ya think ya got something?” Tora asks, grabbing the folding chair from next to the door to sit next to Gyu. Gyu had texted Tora to meet him at his apartment as soon as possible. This was the first time Tora has been at his place after Gyu was able to upgrade. Glancing around, Gyu’s walls were covered with whiteboards in front of blackout curtains, with lists, pictures, newspaper articles ranging from the newest gaming console to the mentions of Balthuman in newspapers. Gyu had his desk in the center of the room, facing the front door. 

“Hey big bro” Gyu looks around one of his monitors, gesturing to a folding chair. “I got something that I think will be helpful. I watched it, but haven’t had a chance to go over it with a fine-tooth comb.”

Taking his seat, Tora’s gaze keeps shifting to the three monitors on Gyu’s desk. 

“Where am I supposed ta fuckin’ look?” Tora growls. Gyu glances over at Tora and types a couple of things, moves the mouse to a video on the monitor next to Tora. 

“Sorry, this one watch.” Gyu types a couple of other things and hits plays.

The video was facing a fridge, a counter with a microwave, an open door, and a water cooler. 

“I got this from a worker at the lodge. Said I was a reporter asking about negativity in workplace culture. They were convinced someone was stealing their food and set up a hidden camera in the fern across the room. 

Tora leans forward intent on watching the video, for a split second he saw a figure in the door. 

“Go back and pause.” Gyu types a couple of things and is able to slowly rewind until the figure is in view of the open door. In the video, was a woman with blond hair with a cap, angular face, wearing a red sweater with a jacket over her arm. What caught Tora’s attention was a blade that was tucked into the jacket. 

“Is that the knife?” Tora quietly asks, staring unblinkingly at the screen. 

“Ah hold on,” Gyu says, clicking a few more keys and dragging the mouse around. “There’s not a lot of ability to zoom in with clarity. But let me try a few things.” Gyu brought up a picture of the knife with a more zoomed-in picture. “Might be, looks very similar.” 

“Who da fuck is this person?” Tora growls, beginning to pace around the room. “I don’t know them, you?” 

“Not off the top of the head,” Gyu says, staring at the screen. “I do have facial recognition software that I created for the organization, but it might take a bit.” 

“Do it,” Tora demands, “Let me know the fuckin’ second you have something.” Tora moves towards the door. Pausing when he received a text from a certain hamster. 

_ “Hey sweetheart, just let you know that I was invited out by a couple of friends, so I won’t be home when you get back :). 54 hours 28 minutes love ya.” _

“Gyu track Poppy’s phone.” Tora suddenly says. 

“What?” Gyu whips his head around to Tora, eyes wide with disbelief. 

“Just do it,” Tora says leaning over Gyu. Gyu very slowly starts typing in Poppy’s number into the tracking software. 

“It says she’s at her apartment,” Gyu said, breathing a sigh of relief, Tora pushes off to the desk and heads to the door. “It says her phone is off though.” Tora turned around so fast that his vision blurred. 

“How long?”

“Umm says a minute or so.” Tora tears out of the room, running up the flight of stairs onto the street.  _ Thank Fuck my car wasn’t towed _ Tora thinks running towards his car. Jumping into the car, he whips out of the alley, to the honks of a near miss of some SUV.  _ Ya fuckin better be fine Bobby.  _ Taking a turn a little too sharply that his rear tire went on the sidewalk, he was getting a call from Quincy.

“What?!” Tora yells into the Bluetooth speaker.

“Are you with Poppy?” Quincy asks quickly. 

“No,” Tora says forcefully, accelerating his car even more. “Why?”

“Shit,” Quincy says “I just got a weird text from an unknown number.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Um it says,  _ Don’t worry darling, I’ll be your true editor soon _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, things are getting more intense. Finally getting closer to the ending. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Song lyrics from Sir Elton John's "I'm Still Standing"


	9. The Ninth Debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things Midnight Poppyland belongs to Lilydusk. 
> 
> Sorry for the later update, I had been planning on posting earlier, but I kept editing to the point one of my friends said to just post it now.

Poppy woke, feeling like her head had been filled with stones that almost fit perfectly inside her skull. Lifting her head causes the stones to shift, the heaviness makes her slam her head back down. But the spinning, the spinning had returned.  _ Dangnabit  _ Poppy slowly thought  _ I didn’t mean to take the strong meds again. _ Keeping her eyes closed, she extended her hand to feel for the cup of water that Tora always left for her. She feels a hard cold surface instead. More and more confused, Poppy opens her eyes only enough to see through her lashes. Poppy opens her eyes fully, immediately regretting the shifts of the tiny rocks hitting the space behind her eyes, and stares around the white sterile room. If she had to describe where she was, it was a cement room. Must be underground, because the small window with grates on it is too high for Poppy to reach. Looking around she had been placed on a thin cotton blanket, wearing the clothes that she had been wearing earlier.  _ Earlier today?  _ Poppy considers  _ Or earlier in the week? _ Feeling the sweater pockets, she doesn’t have her phone or keys.  _ Of course. Perfect, just perfect.  _ Unsure how to proceed she tries to stand up, using her left hand to help propel herself up, making her a little lightheaded. Stumbling over to the wall with the window, she places a hand on the wall and sighs tiredly after moving the couple of feet.  _ I hope Tora’s okay _ . 

Keeping a hand on the wall, Poppy focuses on the room. She sees the blanket, a scratchy green cotton blanket. Following that line of sight, she sees a door with white paint peeling around the plating.  _ What are the odds that it’s unlocked _ Poppy tiredly thinks, limping and stumbling towards the door. Approaching, she sees that there is a peephole higher than she could see with two good legs. Gripping the handle she tries to turn it, surprised that the handle gave way under her weight. Tugging on the door handle emitting a high screeching creak causes her to wince.  _ Well, _ Poppy thought keeping a hand on the handle,  _ that doesn’t bode well.  _ Throwing her shoulder into the door, it opened slowly, groaning even more. 

She could only see as far as the light from the room behind her. The smell of dampness just swallowed Poppy. Goosebumps rose on her arms traveling to the back of her neck. It was difficult to breathe, not knowing if it was the smell from the room or the anxiety that was building in her stomach moving into her lungs. Swallowing the feeling of ever-present nausea, Poppy takes a tiny step into the room, holding onto the doorframe. It took her until now to realize that she didn’t see her cane anywhere in the room behind her. 

Suddenly she hears shuffling coming in from somewhere in the room. 

“H-hello?” Poppy whispers, stammering out the greeting. 

The shuffling gets a little louder as Poppy sees a figure approaching her. 

“Who’s there?” Poppy asks, taking a step back, debating if she has the strength to step back and close the door behind her. 

The shuffling stops, somewhere in front of her. 

“You’re not them” a raspy voice whispers. Somehow the whispering freaked Poppy out more, that she fell down on her butt with a quiet  _ oof _ . The shuffling got a little closer, and a bedraggled woman appeared in the doorway. “Sorry dear, I haven’t talked to anyone else in a long time.” 

Looking up at her, Poppy saw a thin blonde hair woman. Her hair was dirty and greasy, and her clothes appeared to have been worn for a long time. Her face was much too thin, but Poppy thought that she was still beautiful. The woman inexplicably reminded her of someone. 

“Sorry dear,” The woman repeats, in her low hoarse voice. “I haven’t seen anyone besides a couple of people of ill repute.”

“How long have you been here?” Poppy asks from her place on the floor.

“Depends on what the date is,” The woman said, getting a little closer, “Do you need help getting up, dear?” 

Blushing a deep red, Poppy nods, extending her good arm up to her. “If I have only been here for a couple of hours then it’s almost full spring.”

“Oh, so I’ve been here a long time.” The woman said, grabbing her hand and easily helping Poppy up. “That’s a bit sad.” The woman's face changed to a more wistful look “Keep the door open dear, it locks on the other side. I had been trapped in that room for a good while. It’s nice to see sunlight again.” 

Poppy hobbles out of the way allowing the woman some room to get around her. She makes a beeline for the patch of sunlight on the floor, sitting down closing her eyes to soak in the sun.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Poppy asks, sliding down the wall, stretching out her legs. 

The woman opens her eyes, a nice blue color Poppy realizes, to look over at her. “I’m Leanna.”

* * *

  
  
  


When Tora arrived at Poppy’s apartment he found a crying Erdene on the phone. 

“I just got here and she’s not here!!” She sobs into the phone. Swinging a plastic bag around, she runs into Tora’s chest. “Hey, asshole what the hell?!” Erdene screams then looking up and sees that it’s Tora. “Babe, you okay?” Tora hears through the phone, glancing down at her hand he sees she’s talking to Gyu. Plucking the phone out of her hand Tora says “Gyu get your ass over here with your laptop.” Hanging up the phone Tora looks at Erdene “Ya better sit down and tell me what you’ve seen.” 

Erdene explained how she and Poppy had a system for Erdene to bring her sweets every couple of days for a couple of reasons. One to let Poppy have as much sugar as she wanted, and two to let her socialize with someone other than Tora. 

“I mean she loves you and all'' Erdene says offhandedly, which took everything in Tora to stay where he was and listen to her. He didn’t need to hear that from Erdene, didn’t want to hear it from Erdene; who continues about how it’s always a couple of days, Poppy would send a timeframe for when Tora was out. She had sent one a couple of hours ago to come in now, but she’s not here and her phone is still here. Tora takes another look around the apartment and finds Poppy’s cane under the couch.  _ Fuck. _ Tora thinks,  _ Where the fuck are you, Poppy? _

“I thought it was weird that the door was unlocked, but I thought she was expecting me.” Erdene continues crying. Tora texts Gyu wanting an update on his ETA. 

"Wait, the door was unlocked?” Tora asks, turning his full attention back to Erdene. 

“Yeah,” Erdene says, grabbing a tissue. “I know she’s been good about locking her door even when she was here.”

Tora knows that he had been anxious about that for a long time. Until there was a day that he came back from looking into a couple of leads, and found the door to be locked. Tora stands up, handing Erdene another box of tissues, and starts pacing from the kitchen to the couch and back. 

“Think she’s alright?” Erdene sniffles, staring at Tora with big eyes. Tora doesn’t know what Gyu has told her about what he does but she was looking at him with such desperation. 

“If anyone is gonna be alright, it’ll be Poppy,” Tora reassures her, and himself.  _ She’s gotta be.  _

Gyu found them 30 or so minutes later, Erdene sniffling into tissues, texting as many people as possible to see if Poppy was with them; to Tora out on the balcony chain-smoking above an overfilled ashtray that had been taken from one of Vincent’s offices. Rushing over to Erdene, he puts his arm around her shoulders, guiding her head to his chest. Tora saw him lean in to whisper to Erdene, and she visibly relaxes. Holding her for another minute, he lets go and joins Tora out on the balcony. 

“What’s she think I do?” Tora asks, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking.

“That you’re in the business of finding and protecting people, ” Gyu says, moving the ashtray closer. “Not too far from the truth in regards to the hamster.”

“What do you know?” Tora asks, lighting another cigarette. Gyu pulls out his phone where he had taken notes and Poppy’s phone. 

“Any way you can unlock this for me, Big bro?” Gyu asks, passing the phone over to Tora. Poppy had set it up where Tora could unlock her phone with his face, unfortunately for him, it only worked when he did his double dimple smile. She thinks it’s the funniest thing ever. Smiling into the camera and heading it back to Gyu, lighting another cigarette.“Poppy’s last text was sent to you, and then her phone turned off here a minute later. Now that I have her phone I can see if she looked anything up before that. Five minutes later Quincy got a text from an unknown number, and that phone appears to be a burner and tossed aside.”

“Wasn’t her,” Tora mutters, breathing deep from the cigarette. 

“Pardon?” 

“Poppy didn’t send me that text,” Tora says, staring at Gyu. “Sure the person who sent the text had the right time, but I spent an afternoon answering her texts for her, and she never puts those “smiling” faces. And the person who sent the text said something Poppy would never say to me.” Finishing his speech, taking another drag. 

“Ah,” Gyu looks away, not wanting Tora to see the pitying look that entered his eyes. Gyu had seen the text on Poppy’s phone. “Well, the last thing that was open in Poppy’s phone was her contacts, which was on Quincy’s contact information. Or Q.B’s contact at least. I surmise after they found their number, they sent that text to Quincy.”

“Anything else?” 

“Unfortunately not, we’ll have to wait for them to make contact,” Gyu says wincing as Tora punches the balcony railing, causing an unsettling screeching sound. “They’ll want to message Quincy again, probably wondering why they haven’t answered yet.”

“Why not make the Quincess answer them?” Tora asks through gritted teeth. 

“We didn’t want to make that decision without you present,” Gyu says, sending a text from his phone. “I just sent them a text, they’ll be here to talk in person soon.” 

“Soon my ass.” Tora takes another drag from his cigarette, running it to the filter. 

“Um excuse me?” Erdene says from the sliding glass door. “But I just got a text from Gil, asking if he could come over.”

* * *

  
  


Leanna had told Poppy that she had been kidnapped a couple of months ago, from her home. Kept in isolation, the only people who came through never spoke to her. Just put food down, maybe take a photo of her every once in a while, and leave. Believing that the photos were for her husband Gil, thought why they wanted her; a journalist of some renown was beyond her. She would mostly cover other countries' political strife and knew how to stay cool under pressure. They hadn’t made her beg for her life, or let her talk to her husband or family. Granted it is the first time she’s been kidnapped, but she thought the behavior of the kidnappers was odd. 

“I work with your husband,” Poppy quietly says. “He's been acting odd the past few months, he must be very worried about you. To be honest I wasn’t sure if you existed”

“Oh really? are you that new hire?” Leanna asks, clearing her throat and smiling. “He was very excited at the prospect of new blood in the publishing world.” 

“I’m glad, I hope I’ve made him proud,” Poppy says, smiling at Leanna. 

“But why were you taken?” Leanna asks, getting closer to Poppy. “Sorry for being impertinent, I haven’t had anyone to talk to for a while.” 

“I’m not sure myself,” Poppy says, massaging her temples. “I remember working on a manuscript for Noyouko and then nothing.” 

“Argh” Leanna flops down on the ground. “Who the fuck is doing this?”

“Why it’s little old me!” Both women snap their heads to the white metal door. There Poppy sees the fake Leanna making her way inside. “Thank god I can take off this fucking ugly wig.” With a flourish, takes off her wig, revealing cropped red hair. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Leanna asks confused, her voice breaking as she tries to shout, raising to her knees. “Why are you doing this to us?!”

“Because she has something I want,” Fake Leanna says pointing a finger at Poppy. “She took something that wasn’t hers to take. Not to mention she thinks that she can be a good editor when she is literally a child who can’t recognize brilliance if it bit her on her fat ass.” 

“So that would make you an old woman?” Poppy asks brazenly, making Leanna snort. 

“Oh? You dare to speak that way to me?” The woman asks. Suddenly she pulls a knife from the sheath on her side. Poppy suddenly starts trembling when she sees it. “You remember this don’t you?” Poppy’s trembling turns to shaking. “Well, not this exact one.” She says, running her forefinger along the edge. “That I lost somewhere around... there.” She uses the knife to circle the air around Poppy’s shoulder. Poppy flinched so hard that she knocked into Leanna. “Yeah, of course, you do.” 

With that, she turns around back into the darkened room, where Poppy sees an open door. Illuminating the room with light from the extending hallway. Reaching into the hallway she flips a switch illuminating the darkroom. It’s just as bare and sterile as the room they were in. The only difference being that there was an open door with the bathroom behind it. 

“So sorry,” she says sarcastically, I must have forgotten to turn it on.” With that, she pushes a cooler into the room. “Here you are, bye-bye for now. Be back soon.” Slamming the door with a wave.

“That’s the first time she’s been this chatty,” Leanna says, getting to her feet and moving towards the cooler. Flipping her middle finger at the door, she brings the cooler back. “The bathroom has water we can drink, and this cooler is normally enough for me for a few days. Sometimes there’s a guy who will come every day with slightly better meals.” Passing Poppy a sandwich and a fruit cup, she takes a seat next to Poppy. Observing Poppy looking around both rooms, “As far as I can tell, this is either an unfinished apartment complex or hotel.” Leanna explains. 

“So you’ve been trapped all this time by that woman?” Poppy asks, bringing the sandwich up to her mouth. Just realizing that she hasn’t eaten for a while, but the sandpaper flavor on her tongue causes her to put the sandwich back down. 

“I assume so, I thought she was just another stooge, normally she was the one taking the picture, or supervising from the hallway. But she never said more than a few words to me. Though I did hear her shouting at someone for not finishing their task. She sounded upset. Makes a bit more sense if she is the actual boss. What a bitch ” 

“I see,” Poppy says, staring at her right hand. “Do you know her name?” 

“I think I’ve heard her called Kit.” 

Hearing the name of the person who attacked her, Poppy could feel her right hand twitch. 

True to her word, Kit came back with her phone and a bodyguard who really looked like he didn’t want to be there, a few hours later. 

“What should I say to get Q B to come here.” 

“What if you said you are a crazy bitch?” Leanna said brashly. Poppy gasps behind her hand looking between Kit and Leanna. 

Kit just waves her hand dismissively. “No, that’s not it.” 

Poppy stares at Leanna horrified, “If I’m going to die, I’d rather say what’s on my mind.” Leanna whispers. 

“What about,  _ Meet me at _____ and we can finalize the future”  _ Kit says glancing over at her bodyguard. The bodyguard gave her the thumbs up, obviously hoping to leave as soon as possible. “Alright, send. Let’s see how long it takes them to answer. Of course, can’t rush brilliance. I know that they love me and want to take their time saying the perfect response.” Hearing a  _ ding _ a few seconds later, she looks excitedly at her phone. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Kit asks Leanna and Poppy, showing them her screen. 

_ No thanks, I’m good out here.  _

* * *

  
  


“You sure that’s the right thing to send?” Quincy asks, looking at Tora with tears in their eyes. “Cause this could have been her death sentence.”

Tora is staring at the lit end of his cigarette. “We want proof that they are alive, or that this person even has them. And they don’t seem like the killing type.” He was trying to look nonchalant, but the trembling in his hands was giving him away. “Isn’t that right shifty?” 

Gil looks startled from being addressed as such, nods. “Yeah, the lady who took her sends me pictures of my wife every couple of days. So far she seems to be unharmed.”

“Why didn’t you just call the police, you idiot!” Erdene screams at Gil. 

“They told me not to,” Gil says quietly. “They said if I had any hope in seeing her alive again, I would just follow their orders and keep quiet.” 

“And what did they order you to do?” Tora asks, glaring at Gil. 

“Get close to Q.B, sabotage their place at the Goldfish, and to get their manuscripts,” Gil says, relieved that he can finally tell someone. “I only dealt with the woman pretending to be my wife. She was there to keep an eye on me and my team. Make sure that my team wasn’t suspicious.” 

“Did she look like this?” Gyu shows Gil the still from the break room. Gil stares at it silently and gives a small nod. 

There was an unexpected crack from behind them. Turning they see that Tora had been able to snap off part of the railing. Turning back to Gil, Quincy’s phone went off again. While they were staring at it, Quincy’s face turned white. Shakily handing their phone over to Tora, he sees a woman with cropped red hair, holding a knife to Poppy’s neck. The woman was winking into the camera, and giving Poppy a kiss on the cheek. Tora saw that Poppy’s eyes were closed, but could see the smallest bit of moisture at the corner of her eyes. Then his eyes were drawn to her neck, where he saw a drop of blood on the knife. The accompanying text read:  _ I think you’re better with me. _

“You’ll meet them,” Tora says, grinding his teeth. Handing the phone back, he takes out another cigarette. “You’ll meet them, and agree to everything. If they bring their captives.”

Quincy texts her a response, fingers turning white by how hard they were holding the phone. It took only a second to get a reply. 

“She says you’re on. Tomorrow” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!   
> I'm curious how many people have figured out my Shyamalan twist! This is the penultimate chapter, and it's a little shorter than I intended, but the final chapter is already at 10 pages on google docs. 
> 
> Since I'm not creative with names, Kit=Kitsune (fox), keeping with the naming people after animals. Thank you again for your support! One more to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first time writing a romance with some violence- I will try to bring a little fluff in almost every chapter.


End file.
